


Our life together

by Alvish



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Child Adoption, Established Relationship, Family Dynamics, Fluff, M/M, Maes is still here cause we all love him, Mention of Mariage, Out of Character, Romance, Slice of Life, Total Fangirling
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-03
Updated: 2019-07-04
Packaged: 2020-06-03 08:36:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 18,933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19460332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alvish/pseuds/Alvish
Summary: Une simple série de OS tranche de vie sur le couple RoyEd (relation déjà établie)





	1. Christmas Issues

**Author's Note:**

> /!\ Ceci sort purement et simplement de mon cerveau de fangirl RoyEd (il y en a d'autre que moi, n'est-ce pas?! /!\

« Edward ? »

Mon blond sorti du bureau, un livre à la main et crayon à la bouche. Il se dirigea, pas traînants vers l'entrée, et me jeta un regard interrogatif alors que je l'attendais sur le pas de la porte, emmitouflé dans une écharpe bordeaux, vêtu de mon éternel long manteau noir.

« Je sors faire quelques courses, tu as besoin de quelque chose ?

\- Rien, merci.

\- Bien … À tout à l'heure, alors.

\- Fais attention. »

Puis il se renferma dans la pièce de travail aussi vite qu'il y était sorti. Je soupirais et sortis de l'appartement. Aujourd'hui, c'était la veille de Noël. Il s'en était passé des choses, depuis le Jour Promis, la fin des Homonculus, et la récupération du corps d'Alphonse. En deux ans, j'avais durement bataillé pour mon pays et la stabilité de celui-ci, et ce grâce à mes loyaux camarades. Et aujourd'hui, tout allait pour le mieux dans le meilleur des mondes … Ou presque. Non content de voir Amestris avoir regagné une certaine forme d'équilibre, je devais aujourd'hui me battre pour éviter d'enjoliver la guerre naissante dans mon couple.

Car oui, moi, Roy Mustang, était casé depuis maintenant deux ans ! Ed et moi, nous nous sommes tout doucement rapprochés à la surprise de notre entourage, et surtout à la nôtre. Ayant dans une certaine mesure pu mettre nos différents de côtés, nous avons finalement appris à connaitre l'autre et tous ont pu admirer la force et la complicité de notre relation, lorsque cela a commencé à se savoir. Nous dûment toutefois la taire aux yeux de l'armée mais cela ne nous dérangeait pas. Nos amis acceptaient et encourageaient cette relation, et c'était à nos yeux tout ce qui comptait au final.

La nouvelle avait toutefois rapidement fait le tour de la ville, quand on avait commencé à ne plus vraiment se cacher, et avait certainement bénéficié de quelques modifications au fur et à mesure qu'elle se répandait. Au début, j'en avait été très satisfait, si l'on oubliait les regards en biais et messes basses de commères. Après les choses avaient commencé à se gâter, quand ma réputation de coureur de jupon était venue me rattraper. Les femmes étaient redoutables, questions vengeance. Edward subissait depuis, les regards lourds de reproches d'ex compagnes d'un soir, femmes jalouses qui s'amusaient visiblement à tenter de briser notre couple qui semblait si parfait. Ed était sujet de moqueries, de menaces parfois, et par-dessus tout, certaines d'entre-elles osaient même le comparer à une énième conquête que je n'allais pas tarder à jeter. Balivernes ! Nous étions ensembles depuis deux ans, soit deux ans de plus qu'avec n'importe laquelle de ces pimbêches, et l'amour que je lui portais grandissait chaque jour depuis, alors je n'allais pas le quitter, et il le savait. Néanmoins, cette tension qui le gagnait chaque fois qu'il passait la porte de notre appartement pour aller travailler, sortir faire une course ou boire un verre avec son frère au pub du coin était en train de le ronger de l'intérieur. Il n'était pas du genre à s'en faire pour ce genre de chose, mais je comprenais qu'il puisse de temps à autre, peut-être se lasser de tout ça et douter de ma personne … Même si ça me faisait du mal de l'admettre. Je donnerais probablement n'importe quoi pour être celui qui est attaqué plutôt que lui.

Il était donc, depuis maintenant quelques jours, distant envers moi, et plus encore envers les autres. Nous étions en pleine période de Noël, et avions réussis par je ne sais quel miracle à obtenir une semaine entière de congés, et ce au même moment ! J'avais été ravi de l'apprendre, et aujourd'hui j'avais du mal à cacher mon malaise. Il s'enfermait dans le bureau pour travailler et j'avais passé les trois derniers jours à relire tous les livres de notre bibliothèque. Je m'ennuyais ferme mais comment pourrais-je lui en vouloir ?

Je savais par ailleurs qu'il en profitait pour terminer le cadeau de noël de sa petite nièce, Trisha, petit phénomène qui fêtera bientôt sa première bougie. Un livre de contes ! Edward avait trouvé dans l'écriture un exutoire pour ses angoisses et sa frustration, et il tenait beaucoup à gâter la petite princesse de son frère. Ses interactions avec la petite me comprimaient parfois la poitrine, en me disant qu'il aurait certainement fait un père fantastique. Peut-être était-ce également la cause de sa surprotection envers elle. De ce fait, je lui laissais donc le calme nécessaire pour qu'il puisse finir à temps.

Bravant finalement le froid et la neige, j'arpentais une galerie marchande du centre-ville. Je profitais de la morosité d'Edward et d'un temps un poil plus clément pour aller lui acheter son cadeau de Noël, chose je n'avais pas eu le temps de faire plus tôt. Seul bémol, je n'avais aucune idée de ce que j'allais lui offrir. C'est sans doute la seule chose simple avec les femmes, un parfum et hop elles sont les plus heureuses du monde. Mais Edward était un homme, qui se limitait le plus souvent aux plus simples choses de la vie et qui n'avait pas véritablement de besoin. J'aurais voulu lui offrir quelques jours loin de Central, loin de tout, mais nos grades respectifs ne nous le permettaient pas ; même en temps de paix nous devions toujours être frais et dispos pour retourner au QG au moindre problème. Je passais d'interminables minutes à visiter boutique sur boutique sans qu'aucune réelle idée de me survienne. Au détour d'une librairie, je sentis une main s'abattre sur mon épaule et je me retournais. Maes me souriait de toutes ses dents.

« Tiens, salut Roy ! Emplettes de dernière minute ?

\- Je ne suis pas la seul à ce que je vois. »

Sauf que lui, contrairement à moi, il avait les mains pleines ! Visiblement, la phase "papa-gâteau" était loin d'être terminée. Parmi les multiples paquets, je vis une chose étonnante.

« Tu continues d'acheter des peluches à ta fille ? Ce n'est plus de son âge.

\- Oh, ce n'est pas pour elle, c'est pour Trisha. Comme nous allons tous fêter Noël au QG, le sapin a intérêt à être à la hauteur de la montagne de cadeau qu'il va y avoir dessous ! »

Ah oui, la fête, j'avais failli oublier. Enfin ... J'aurais préféré.

« Vous venez, bien entendu ? J'ai des trucs pour vous aussi ! »

Partager son enthousiasme sur la question était difficile, et il me fit un sourire de circonstance. Maes, comme tous nos plus proches amis, savait.

« Nous ne pouvons malheureusement pas nous y soustraire.

\- Hum ... Toujours cette histoire ? J'ai bien vu, pendant l'anniversaire d'Elysia, il se forçait à sourire pour elle, mais il n'y était décidément pas.

\- Entre nous, ça va, c'est dehors que ça pose le plus de problèmes.

\- Faut laisser le temps faire sa route, ça finira bien par se tasser.

« Oui, sans doute ... »

Toute cette situation me frustrait au possible, et voir Edward dans cet état ne me plaisait pas du tout. Maes me sorti de ma rêverie.

« Je t'offre un verre ? »

Bénie soit mon vieux frère. Le premier café fut le nôtre, et sur une table au fond de la salle, nous discutions.

\- On a beau se connaître depuis des lustres, tu continues à m'étonner.

\- Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

\- Regarde-toi, je ne t'ai jamais vu comme ça. Ed à vraiment une très bonne influence sur toi. »

Je levais les yeux au ciel et soupirais. M'ouais, bon, il n'avait pas tort.

« Il le mérite. Mais la situation actuelle me fout les nerfs si tu veux tout savoir. La fiesta au QG, je sais qu'il ne veut pas y aller, mais il va se forcer car moi je n'ai pas le choix. Si ça ne tenait qu'à moi, on serait déjà parti bien loin d'ici, rien que nous deux. »

Éviter de rougir, éviter de rougir, éviter de rougir ...

« Franchement, qu'est-ce qui t'en empêche ? Si t'as envie de te tirer, je ne vois pas ce que Grumman irait dire. Je veux dire, c'est vous. N'importe qui d'autre, ça serait mal passé, mais vous, vous pouvez vous le permettre. »

Le fait qu'il me dise ça me rendait plus léger. Pouvions-nous vraiment nous échapper d'une soirée où toute l'armée était conviée, je me le demandais. Pourtant, à ce moment précis je décidais que c'était exactement ce que j'allais faire. Ça lui fera le plus grand bien, ça NOUS fera le plus grand bien. Peut-être que ça mettrait également fin à toutes les inepties que je pouvais encore entendre de temps à autres.

« Y'a des jours, je me demande ce que je ferais sans toi !

\- Haha ! Imagine ça, si je n'avais pas dit à Ed de te sauter dessus ce jour-là, en ce moment tu serais encore en train de batifoler avec ces greluches que tu ne peux plus blairer aujourd'hui.

\- Et le pire dans l'histoire, c'est que tu as probablement raison ... »

Je m'autorisais un sourire. Il est vrai que sans cette intervention de sa part, nous n'en serions pas là aujourd'hui. Ou peut-être que ça aurait tout simplement prit plus de temps. Pendant que nous étions dans la confidence, je profitais que mon interlocuteur ne soit autre que mon meilleur ami de toujours pour tester sa réaction.

« Dis ... ?

\- Quoi ?

\- Tu penses qu'il se passerait quoi ... Si, admettons ... Ed et moi quittions l'armée ? »

La tasse de café qu'il tenait entre les mains tangua dangereusement et laissa même tomber quelques goûtes sur la table tandis qu'il me regardait comme s'il ne m'avait jamais vu, les yeux ronds comme des billes.

« Roy ... T'es ... Tu es sérieux ?!

\- Je ne l'envisage pas si c'est là le sens de ta question. Mais oui, quelques fois, j'y pense ... Edward, ça va, il est encore jeune. Mais moi ... Et puis avec toute cette histoire …

\- Honnêtement, je ne sais pas quoi te dire.

\- Oublies, c'était une idée en l'air.

\- Peut-être, mais tu y penses.

\- Je pense à beaucoup de choses si tu veux tout savoir. »

Il sembla réfléchir à quelque chose puis comme si une lanterne venait se s'éclairer, il me fit un grand sourire complice.

« Pour vot' problème là, je me disais que peut-être, tu vois ...

\- … Nan, j'vois pas.

\- Bah, peut-être que tu pourrais éventuellement ... Tu sais, officialiser la chose.

\- Officialiser ? Tout l'monde est déjà au courant, je ne vois pas ce que - Attends. Ne me dis pas que tu penses à "ça" ?!

\- Pourquoi pas ? Ça réglerait probablement le problème une bonne fois pour toute. »

Sérieusement ? C'était à mon tour de le regarder avec des yeux de merlans frits.

« Le demander en mariage, vraiment ? On n'en a jamais parlé. Je ne sais même pas ce qu'il en pense. Et puis on est ensemble que depuis deux ans ...

\- Al et Winry se sont mariés après seulement un an, et ils sont même déjà parents !

\- Ouais mais c'pas pareil, ils se connaissent depuis toujours. Qui me dis qu'Ed ne va pas me quitter le mois prochain ? Je ne peux pas faire ça. Pas dans ces conditions. »

Il éclata de rire, et même s'il avait une bonne raison de le faire, j'en fus froissé.

« Si on m'avait dit un jour que tu aurais la frousse de te faire larguer, je ne l'aurais jamais cru.

\- Tu exagères ...

\- A peine. Mais c'est bien, Roy, t'es amoureux ! s'exclama-il sur le ton de l'évidence.

\- Le mariage, hein ... » en évitant soigneusement la dernière remarque qu'il venait de faire.

Je me laissais aller à diverses pensées en ce sens. Je m'imaginais bien tiens, me planter devant lui et lui demander de m'épouser. Seulement, peu importe comment je pourrais éventuellement envisager la chose, la peur viscérale qu'il me dise non m'étreignais au plus profond de moi-même. Je me gardais toutefois de laisser traîner l'information au détour d'une conversation avec mon blond, histoire de connaître son opinion sur la question ... Maes me regardait avec un étrange sourire aux lèvres. Il n'arrêtera décidément jamais de se payer ma tête.

« Bon, sinon, et toi dans tout ça ? lui demandais-je, désireux de changer de sujet.

\- Gracia est enceinte. »

L'information eut un mal fou à atteindre la partie de mon cerveau qui n'était pas entièrement consacrée à Edward.

« QUOI ?! Et c'est que maintenant que tu me le dis ?!

\- Bah, t'étais perturbé et tout ... Je ne voulais pas te déranger avec ça, et tu sais qu'il vaut mieux éviter de donner l'information trop tôt.

\- Hé bien, félicitations à vous deux. Vous le savez depuis longtemps ?

\- Un peu moins de trois mois.

\- C'est Elysia qui doit être contente. Vous le lui avez dit, bien sûr?

\- Oui, c'était difficile de garder ça pour nous, tu n'imagines pas ! Elle était déjà ravie d'apprendre qu'elle allait pouvoir s'occuper de Trisha, mais savoir qu'elle va avoir un vrai petit frère ou une vraie petite sœur l'a rendue folle de joie. Elle a même demandé à Gracia si le bébé ne pouvait pas naître tout de suite ! »

Nous continuâmes à parler de tout et de rien pendant près d'une heure supplémentaire. Puis le soleil commença à descendre à une vitesse incroyable et Maes rentra chez lui, il avait une montagne de boites à emballer ! Ça m'avait fait du bien de parler avec lui, mais je n'étais toujours pas avancé sur ma recherche de cadeau. Bon, faisons les choses dans l'ordre ! Passant près d'une épicerie, j'entrais vivement récupérer un gâteau et une bonne bouteille de vin. Ensuite, je refis un tour de toute la galerie marchande, avec un peu de chance j'avais loupé des yeux la perle rare que je finis par trouver après plus d'une demi-heure de marche, mais qu'importe, ça valait le coup ! C'est donc passablement épuisé que je passais la porte de notre appartement, en me faisant accueillir par une divine odeur provenant vraisemblablement de la cuisine. Edward préparait quelque chose ? C'était rare. Je planquais la bouteille de vin dans le petit meuble de l'entrée, en espérant que je ne l'oublie pas demain. Puis je me dirigeais à pas de loup vers la cuisine où Edward me tournait le dos, concentré sur la marmite qui lui faisait face. J'ouvris le frigo le plus silencieusement possible afin d'y ranger le gâteau puis je me glissais derrière lui. Je mis mes mains sur sa taille et il sursauta, puis je lui fis un baiser dans le cou et il se détendit.

« Ça sent bon, tu prépares quoi ?

\- Du ragoût. Comme je ne savais pas à quelle heure tu allais rentrer, je me suis dit qu'il valait mieux que je prépare le dîner.

\- Oui désolé, j'ai croisé Maes et nous sommes allé boire un verre.

\- T'excuses pas, tu as bien fait. »

Il coupa le feu et remis le couvercle sur sa marmite, avant de s'essuyer les mains. Puis il se retourna vers moi et m'enserra la taille de ses bras, collant son front contre mon torse. J'avais l'impression que ça faisait une éternité (minimum) que l'on n'avait pas partagé un peu d'intimité comme ça.

« Excuses-moi. Me dit-il après une minute de silence.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Je suis égoïste ... Plutôt que de profiter d'être enfin tous les deux, voilà que je m'enferme tout seul dans mon coin et ...

\- Arrête. Je ne t'en veux pas. Et puis, c'est un peu de ma faute aussi ...

\- Un peu beaucoup, oui ... »

Sa réponse me surpris, même si je décelais une pointe d'amusement dans sa voix.

« Mince, moi qui pensais que tu allais dire un truc du genre "Mais non, ce n'est pas de ta faute voyons, chéri.". Je suis un peu déçu ... »

Dis-je de manière dramatique sans en penser un traître mot. Lui éclata de rire. Merci mon Dieu, ça faisait du bien. Nous restions un long moment dans cette position, où je pouvais profiter très largement de son rythme cardiaque calme et reposé. Puis il releva la tête, m'embrassa, et s'extirpa de mes bras. Se déplaçant dans la cuisine, il se parla à lui-même.

« Bon, je vais mettre la table. Et puis il ne faudra pas que j'oublie de finir d'emballer les cadeaux pour demain. »

Demain ? Ah oui, demain.

« Oublies ça, on s'en va demain matin. »

Pendu à un placard d'où il s'apprêtait à sortir des assiettes, il se tourna vers moi.

« Pardon ?

\- Il nous reste quatre jours avant de reprendre le boulot, on va en profiter. Je connais un endroit sympa près de la Cité de l'Ouest.

\- Mais Roy, on ne peut pas, il y a le banquet demain au QG.

\- Peu importe, je veux qu'on parte toi et moi. Alors les cadeaux attendront. On pourra toujours inviter tout le monde à la maison pour le nouvel an, qu'est-ce que tu en penses ? »

Il reposa l'assiette qu'il tenait dans ses mains et vient se placer devant moi.

« Non, attends, je ne veux pas que tu te sentes obligé de faire ça à cause des autres. Ça va t'attirer des ennuis, et ce n'est pas ce que je souhaite.

\- Edward. Il y aura beaucoup de mondes à cette soirée, et ... Je ne veux pas qu'on te regarde comme la dernière fois, ni entendre tout ces idiots. Je ne le supporterais pas. Ils n'ont pas le droit. Cette soirée, je m'en contre-fiche. Tout ce que je veux, c'est être avec toi, d'accord ?

\- Je ... Oui, c'est ce que je veux aussi. Mais - »

Je mis un doigt sur sa bouche.

« Pas de mais, la question est réglée. »

Il retira mon doigt et serra ma main dans la sienne.

« Roy, tout ce que ces gens peuvent bien dire, c'est du vent. C'est certes un manque de respect envers moi, mais également envers toi, et c'est ce qui me pose le plus de problèmes. Tu comprends ? »

Je le savais sans qu'il ait besoin de me le dire. Toujours inquiet pour les autres avant de penser à lui-même. Edward est et sera toujours quelqu'un de profondément altruiste. Incapable de répondre, je l'enlaçais et l'embrassais comme jamais.

« Oui, je sais. Et c'est bien pour ça qu'on va laisser tous ces imbéciles déblatérer des stupidités à notre encontre pendant qu'on sera tranquillement en train de papillonner à l'autre bout du pays, ça te va ?

\- J'aime la formulation, et l'idée me plaît. J'achète ! »

Puis il m'embrassa à son tour avant de m'achever en murmurant contre mes lèvres :

« Je t'aime, Roy. »

Oh oui, moi aussi ...

« Je t'aime. »

Le deal était engagé. Peu importe les obligations, peu importe les amis, nous avions tout deux besoin de prendre du bon temps ensemble, loin de tout et j'avais hâte d'être à demain.


	2. Winter night

Après avoir roulé une bonne partie de la matinée, nous arrivions finalement à l'entrée où Roy voulait que nous passions les quatre prochains jours. Je dois bien admettre que j'étais affreusement content de ne pas avoir à participer à la fête du QG, même si ça m'ennuyait juste un tout petit peu de ne pas pouvoir voir nos amis. Mais comme Roy l'avais dit, nous pouvions organiser quelque chose pour le Nouvel An. Décidément, c'était bon d'être égoïste de temps en temps.

Sortant de la voiture, je fus subjugué par le paysage que j'avais actuellement sous les yeux. Un petit chalet en bois, près d'un grand lac étincelant, de l'herbe à perte de vue et surtout, le calme le plus complet. Je devais avoir l'air d'un gamin qui venait de recevoir le plus beau des cadeaux. La vie à Central, c'était sympa, mais il est vrai que la campagne de Risembool me manquait quelques fois.

Roy sorti nos sacs de la voiture entra dans le chalet pendant que je profitais un peu plus du lac. L'air frais était divin, il ne faisait pas chaud, mais on était loin de la tempête de neige que nous venions de quitter. J'espérais vraiment que nous n'allions pas avoir de problèmes pour nous être enfuis de la sorte.

Puis Roy me rejoignit en silence. Il m'enlaça et je l'embrassais. Il faisait tout ça pour moi et je me considérais comme étant le plus chanceux des êtres vivants sur cette planète.

« Ça te plaît ?

\- C'est parfait. » soufflais-je.

Et je ne parlais pas seulement de l'homme que j'avais sous les yeux ! Il sourit et m'embrassa de nouveau. Puis me prenant par la main, il m'emmena visiter le chalet. Il était composé d'une petite pièce à vivre, cuisine – salle à manger – salon, d'une chambre et d'une salle de bain, Le stricte minimum, et pourtant avec Roy, j'avais l'impression d'être dans le plus grand et le plus luxueux des palaces.  
Pendant qu'il rangeait les quelques courses que nous avions emmené pour fêter un réveillon digne de ce nom, je lui demandais.

« C'est à toi ?

\- Non, c'est à ma mère. Elle nous le prête pour les vacances. »

Il n'en avait jamais parlé ! De sa mère, je veux dire. Il dut s'apercevoir de mon malaise, car il se contenta de préciser.

« Ma tante Chris, qui m'a adopté, elle tient un bar à Central. Il faudra que je te la présente un de ces jours. »

Sa mère adoptive ? Ça posait plus de questions que ça n'en résolvait. Mais je n'allais pas l'embêter avec ça, pas aujourd'hui. Je m'approchais du salon, qui était composé d'un unique canapé, devant lequel se trouvait une petite table basse en bois, et situés tous deux face à une grande cheminée. Il ne faisait pas froid, mais un peu de chaleur ne serait pas de trop. J'entrepris donc d'allumer la cheminée et je m'asseyais en tailleur devant. C'est définitivement le Noël le plus particulier que je n'avais jamais eu.

Un peu plus tard dans la soirée, après que nous ayons tout deux soigneusement préparer le dîner, qui s'étendait actuellement sur la table basse que nous avions un peu reculée pour pouvoir nous asseoir sur le tapis, au plus près de la cheminée, je me tenais dos contre le torse de Roy, qui m'enveloppait de ses bras. Moment absolument divin que je n'aurais écourté pour rien au monde. Le repas refroidissait, mais qu'importe. La bouteille de vin qu'il avait acheté la veille (il venait de me l'avouer) était à moitié vide et je me sentais flotter sur un petit nuage. Je ne sais pas si c'était l'alcool, les flammes qui crépitaient dans la cheminée où Roy qui me faisait cet effet, mais j'aurais pu pleurer de bonheur tellement je me sentais bien. Je me resserrais plus encore contre lui et il me fit un baiser dans la nuque. Dieu qu'il était PARFAIT.

« Bon, je ne sais pas pour toi mais moi … J'ai faim. »

Je n'étais pas plus affamé que ça pour ma part. Enfin, ça, c'était avant de sentir le fumet délicieux qui s'élevait du festin de roi que nous avions préparé. L'appétit vient en mangeant comme on dis. Il se levait tandis que je rapprochais la table basse vers moi, et il alla s'assoir en face, dos au canapé.

Nous discutions de tout et de rien, comme nous avions pris l'habitude de faire. Dire que ça faisait deux ans que nous étions ensembles. Si on m'avait dit au moment où je l'avais embrassé dans son bureau que nous finirions en couple, j'aurais rigolé en nez de la personne. Franchement, qui aurait pu s'en douter ? Et pourtant … Je me souviens qu'Alphonse avait eu beaucoup de mal à se faire à l'idée, et après nous nous étions fait griller par les collègues les uns après les autres en leur demandant de ne rien dire. Il n'y avait eu pour ainsi dire, que Maes et Riza pour nous soutenir à ce moment-là. Finalement, il y a quelques temps, nous avions décidé d'un commun accord de rentre la chose publique. Ne serait-ce pour pouvoir enfin nous promener dans la rue en nous tenant la main, plutôt que de devoir nous cacher, ce qui finissait par nous peser à l'un comme à l'autre. Je n'avais pas du tout imaginé que les choses tourneraient de cette façon. Évidemment, les gens peuvent être en désaccord, ou ne pas nous accepter, mais on ne faisait rien de mal, alors pourquoi est-ce qu'on nous regardait parfois de travers lorsque nous étions ensemble ? Moi, personnellement, je m'en fichais pas mal. Ça me faisait juste mal pour lui.

Quand je levais mon bras pour me resservir d'un plat, je rentrais en collision avec sa main qui lâcha le couteau qu'il tenait entre ses doigts. Ledit couteau finit sa course sur la table rebondissant sur ma main de métal, puis atterrit par terre. Je le ramassais et Roy s'était redressé, surpris.

« Excuses-moi, je suis désolé ! »

Il avait mis sa main sur la mienne en me disant ça, et même si je ne pouvais rien sentir de ce côté-là, ça me fit tout de même un drôle d'effet. Surtout qu'il semblait vraiment embêté par ce petit incident.

« T'inquiètes pas, j'suis plus dur que de la pierre ! »

J'essayais d'en plaisanter car je voyais bien que ça le perturbait.

« Tu ne les récupéra jamais, n'est-ce pas ? Ton bras et ta jambe. »

Il regarda ma main tristement et semblait très concerné par ma personne.

« Je ne pense pas ... Je vais très certainement rester un monstre jusqu'à la fin de ma vie. »

Il releva vivement la tête.

« Non, attends, ce n'est pas du tout ce que je -

\- Ce que tu voulais dire ? Je sais, ne t'en fait pas, moi ça ne me dérange pas. Tout ce qui m'importe, c'est qu'Alphonse ai récupérer son corps. Je suis le seul à payer pour mes erreurs, c'est bien comme ça. »

Et je le pensais vraiment.

« Ça m'étonnes quand même. Je veux dire, vous avez passé, toi et ton frère, des années à essayer d'obtenir la pierre philosophale. Je pensais qu'une fois à ta portée, tu en profiterais.

\- Oui, c'est vrai, j'y ai beaucoup réfléchi. Mais je ne considère pas assez méritant pour avoir le droit de l'utiliser. Et puis, avec les ingrédients utilisés... Le principal c'est qu'Alphonse ne soit plus coincé dans une foutue boite de métal. »

Il sourit et retira sa main de la mienne. Il se concentra sur son assiette et j'avais subitement du mal à en faire de même. Cette discussion m'avait pour ainsi dire pas mal remué. J'étais soudainement inquiet.

« Est ce que... Ça te dérange ? »

Il semblait surpris par la question.

« Quoi donc ?

\- Mes membres. Je n'y avais jamais réfléchi mais ...

\- Pas du tout. Ils font partis intégrants de ta personne. Je ne suis pas tombé amoureux de toi pour ta condition physique, Edward, mais pour ce que tu es vraiment. C'est à dire quelqu'un de franc, droit et foncièrement bon. »

Ce n'était pas tous les jours qu'il me disait ce genre de chose et je me sentais rougir jusqu'aux oreilles. Le savoir était une chose, se l'entendre dire en était une autre.

Le problème que ça avait aussi éveillé en moi un tout autre désir. Je devais avoir un grave problème avec les compliments qu'il me faisait, car à chaque fois ça, me mettait dans un état impossible. Et Roy le savait. D'ailleurs, je reconnu également la lueur de luxure qui habitait maintenant ses yeux et je sus qu'il ait fait exprès de me tenter de la sorte.

Avec un sourire complice, nous reposions nos couverts puis Roy poussa la table basse de côté. Joueur, je voulais le tenter moi aussi, le rendre aussi dingue qu'il me rendait en ce moment même. Je me mis lentement à quatre pattes et Roy s'adossa plus franchement au canapé derrière lui pour se mettre à l'aise. Puis j'avançais vers lui et son sourire s'agrandit.

Arrivé à sa hauteur, je l'embrassais rapidement avant de prendre place sur ses genoux. Ses bras m'entourèrent derechef et ce mouvement brusque trahissait son besoin certain de me sentir au plus près de lui, et je n'allais certainement pas être celui qui le lui refuserai. Je passais mes bras autour de son cou et me penchais pour l'embrasser de nouveau. La proximité entre nos deux bas ventres me renseigna très vite sur son état d'excitation plus qu'avancé. Étais-ce l'alcool, ou la cheminée qui crépitait joyeusement ? Je me sentais moi-même en pleine euphorie et définitivement excité.

Ses mains s'évertuèrent déjà à se glisser dans mon pantalon mais sans précipitation, Roy savait que lorsque nous étions dans cette position, c'était moi qui menais la danse. Peut-être l'avait-il justement choisie en ce sens ? Je savais que Roy ne l'avouera jamais, mais j'avais pu constater moi-même à quelle point cette prise de contrôle de ma part lui plaisait. J'étais toujours celui qui étais pénétré, c'est un fait, mais Roy dans sa position de haut gradé de l'armée avait un ascendant et un contrôle certain, et me laisser la main sur notre plaisir lui permettait sans doute de se libérer plus facilement. Et j'étais le premier à savoir qu'il se libérait très facilement dans ces moments-là.

Pendant que nous bataillons ferme pour la dominer l'autre durant le baiser que nous partagions, l'une de ses mains partie en quête de défaire ma ceinture. Il fit exprès d'émettre une certaine pression sur mon membre douloureux et je ne pus m'empêcher de gémir. Je le sentis sourire. Quel aguicheur. Il me força à me rapprocher de lui, si c'était physiquement possible et sa main se promena plus franchement sur mes fesses. Je sentis sa surprise à constater que je ne portais rien en dessous et ses caresses se firent beaucoup plus entreprenantes.

La disparition de ma ceinture et mon membre à présent un peu plus libre de sa précédente prison m'apprirent que Roy était en bonne voie pour établir un record de déshabillage. Trop occupé à jouer avec sa langue, je n'avais pour ainsi dire rien remarqué. Dans un moment purement dicté par mes hormones, je m'arrachais de sa bouche et parti à la conquête de son cou, pendant que je le délestais de sa chemise. Ce fut à son tour de gémir et j'en fut pleinement satisfait. Mais il sembla aussi finalement perdre patience, car sa main se retira de mes fesses pour agripper mon jean et le baissa d'un coup sec. Je ne sais pas si c'était ma soudaine nudité à cet endroit alors que je portais encore le reste de mes vêtements ou le feu de cheminé que je sentais derrière moi mais j'en frissonnais de plaisir.

Roy perdait le contrôle, et c'était grisant. Je me forçai après à laisser son cou pour retirer complément mon jean ainsi que le reste de mes vêtements pendant qu'il en faisait de même. Et lorsque je me retournais vers lui, mon cœur fit une rapide envolée tandis que mon membre dressé laissa échapper quelques gouttes de contentement. Roy avait toujours été hautement désirable, mais ce soir-là, avec le regard de pure adoration mêlé de luxure qu'il me lançait, j'avais presque peur de jouir rien qu'en le regardant.

Alors pour éviter une probable honteuse jouissance, je décidais subitement de procéder autrement et je pus de nouveau lire la surprise dans ses yeux alors que je me baissais sur son membre qui semblait littéralement crier pour que je m'occupe de lui. Alors je remerciais ma flexibilité, et ma petite taille j'avais dû apprendre à l'accepter, tandis que je levais mes hanches pour une raison tout sauf innocente. Au moment même où ma bouche touchait son membre, je sentis un doigt enthousiaste venir titiller mon entrée.

Depuis la première fois où nous avions fait l'amour avec Roy, tout s'était toujours fait de manière naturelle et spontanée, comme si vous savions exactement ce que voulais l'autre. Et même lorsque nos échanges étaient un peu plus osés, notre complicité ne faisait aucun doute.

Et au vu de notre excitation particulièrement avancée et douloureuse, Roy avait compris tout de suite que je souhaitais être préparé pendant que j'en faisais de même avec lui.

Et je pris un plaisir tout particulier à lécher son membre comme s'il s'agissait d'un sorbet particulièrement délicieux. Roy appréciait grandement cette attention, si le doigt qui me cartographiait actuellement le fondement de manière pressante pouvait servir d'explication.

Bon sang, il n'avait mis qu'un doigt et je me sentais déjà prêt à exploser. J'avais vraiment bu trop de vin. Et il faisait définitivement trop chaud ici.

Il en rajouta rapidement un deuxième et je sursautais avant de tendre.

« Roy, douc – ah ! -cement, je ne veux pas déjà –

\- Si excité ?

\- Enfoiré, tu sais que – ah !

\- T'inquiètes mon petit Ed, je compte faire durer ça longtemps. »

Bon sang, si Roy voulait jouer à ce petit jeu-là, on pouvait être deux ! Sur cette pensée, j'enfournais vivement son membre et le suçais plus franchement, le faisait pousser un gémissement que j'avais rarement l'occasion d'entendre.

La pièce ensemble sembla prendre quelques degrés alors que les mouvements de tête ou de doigts s'accélèrent pour devenir presque incontrôlable. Seulement, si je voulais avoir ma chevauchée, il fallait absolument que je reprenne la main sur la situation.

Je relevais la tête, et m'extirpais de ses doigts divins avant de me réinstaller sur le membre de Roy et me frotter dessus. Si le filet de bave qui coulait au coin de ma bouche était repoussant, je n'en sus rien puisque Roy reparti à l'assaut de ma bouche et nos deux mouvements devinrent de nouveau dirigés exclusivement par notre excitation.

Et lorsque la tension devient insupportable, j'agrippais son membre au garde à vous pour le guider à l'intérieur de moi. Roy mordilla ma lèvre inférieure et je fermais les yeux d'extase, le dos courbé à l'extrême par l'angle de pénétration. C'était si bon de le sentir à l'intérieur.

Je ne pouvais même pas attendre de m'habituer à sa présence, il fallait que je bouge. Il fallait que je sente son désire pour moi exploser et c'était devenu presque aussi vital que l'air que l'on respire.

Alors je séparais nos bouches, et commençais à bouger et je sentais Roy être partout autour de moi. Nous étions collés l'un à l'autre et il était difficile de faire abstraction de sa présence alors que je respirais son odeur à plein nez, que ses mains me comprimaient les hanches et que membre grossissais encore si c'était possible.

Si mes mouvements étaient lents au départ, ils s'accéléraient très vite et nos respirations saccadées trahissaient le plaisir que nous avions à nous accoupler ainsi, le soir de Noël, dans un petit chalet de montagne loin de tout. Je m'abaissais et me relevais à un rythme rapide et Roy était perdu dans son plaisir à me lécher les tétons ou mordre ma clavicule. A ce stade, nous étions presque à nous battre pour voir l'autre jouir le premier. Malheureusement pour moi, je savais que je n'étais pas très bon dans ce domaine, Roy prenait habituellement toujours grand soin de me rendre aussi faible qu'un chaton rien que durant les préliminaires, ce qui m'emmenait généralement à une jouissance plus que rapide, à son grand amusement. Pas qu'il avait besoin de ça pour flatter son égo.

Ce soir-là pourtant, je sentais que pour une fois les choses seraient différentes. Son souffle chaud contre ma peau et ses cheveux me chatouillant la nuque me rendaient dingue. Ses mains moites se promenaient tout le long de mon corps alors que j'agrippais des miennes le canapé derrière lui de peur de lui faire du mal avec mon automail. Cette retenue de ma part était certainement ce qui faisais que j'avais du mal à me laisser aller autant que lui dans cette farouche escapade. J'appréciais notre échange, il y avait aucun doute là-dessus. Mais Roy s'abandonnant sans complexe avait définitivement le don de me faire bander comme jamais.

Et j'en étais à ce point dans mes réflexions alors que Roy mordit subitement mon épaule droite alors que je le sentais jouir soudainement à l'intérieur de moi. Enfoncé jusqu'à la base de son sexe, le sentant trembler à l'intérieur et la douleur liée à la morsure eurent raison de moi et je jouis à mon tour entre de nos deux corps.

Nos mouvements s'arrêtèrent net, et le bruit de nos respirations était la seule chose que je pouvais percevoir, en dehors de mon cœur battant la chamade. Je sentais ensuite Roy me caresser le dos pendant qu'il suçotait ma nuque afin de se faire pardonner cette morsure assez violente. J'utilisais ma main de chair pour venir jouer avec les cheveux situés à la base de son cou et je le sentis frissonner. Nos deux corps étaient encore très sensibles et ça se vérifiait encore plus pour ma part alors que Roy était toujours profondément en moi. Mais je n'avais pas envie qu'il bouge, nous étions bien dans cette position.

Une fois nos respirations à peu près normales, Roy revient m'embrasser, de ces baisers mouillés, paresseux et définitivement langoureux que nous adorions tous les deux. Si j'avais été un chat, j'en aurais ronronner de plaisir.

Je le sentais durcir de nouveau à l'intérieur de moi signe qu'il avait vraiment l'intention de profiter honteusement de mon corps aussi longtemps que possible cette nuit.

« Comment tu peux la lever de nouveau aussi vite ?!

\- C'est toi qui manques d'endurance Ed, mais il est vrai que ce n'est pas ton vieil étalon qui a fait tout le travail pour une fois. »

Ed éclata de rire.

« Est-ce que mon vieil étalon, qui n'est pas si vieux au demeurant, est prêt pour une nouvelle balade ?

\- Définitivement. » Susurra Roy à mon oreille, ce qui ne manqua pas d'enthousiasmer une certaine partie de mon anatomie.

Plus tard dans la nuit, Roy dormait du sommeil du juste, ses bras serrés autour de moi et je le regardais comme l'imbécile amoureux que j'étais. Il s'était vraiment donné à fond, mon arrière-train pouvait en témoigner.

C'était définitivement le Noël le plus particulier que j'ai pu passer, mais le passer avec Roy avait été fantastique et c'était une habitude que je souhaitait prendre pour toutes les prochaines années.


	3. Ah, les enfants

« Hé bien, tu nous as emmené trois petits monstres bien turbulents, Alphonse. Tu as tout mon respect pour être encore frais et dipo ! »

Alphonse éclata de rire. Alchimiste d'État, c'était de la rigolade en comparaison ! Trisha avait bien grandie, et s'occupait à la perfection de ses deux petits frère et sœur. Nina et Lex, des jumeaux, respectivement accroché chacun sur l'une des jambes d'Edward, qui ne pouvait plus faire un pas. Trisha était assise sur ses épaules et éclatait d'un rire cristallin absolument adorable. Edward riait également à gorge déployé en lui tenant les jambes, et il était difficile de dire avec précision lequel des quatre faisait le plus de bruit.

Winry ayant eu une urgence de dernière minute à Rush Valley, et Alphonse ayant passée toute la journée entre réunions et rapports avait laissé leurs enfants à Edward qui par chance, ne travaillait pas aujourd'hui. Roy venait lui aussi tout juste de rentrer et profitait de la vue en même temps qu'Alphonse qui était venu récupérer ses petits chenapans. Profitant qu'Edward était encore très occupé, il en profita pour questionner Roy.

« Il se doute de quelque chose ?

\- Pas le moins du monde. Et c'est une chance ! En règle général, avec Maes, une surprise reste rarement longtemps une surprise.

\- Je persiste à dire que c'est quand même vachement cruel de votre part.

\- Par rapport à ?

\- Faire votre demande que lorsque vous serez seuls. Je veux dire, je donnerais n'importe quoi pour voir la tête qu'il fera à ce moment là !

\- Vous vous êtes donné le mot ? Maes m'a dis exactement la même chose. Très honnêtement, j'y ai pensé en premier lieu, mais je me suis dis qu'il allait certainement être un peu embarrassé, alors finalement je préfère que l'on soit rien que tous les deux. C'est important pour nous. »

« Oui, je comprends, mais quand même ... » Il soupira.

Puis il tourna la tête pour voir le profil de Roy, qui regardait Edward, les yeux pétillants. Même après toutes ces années, il semblerait que les choses soient comme au premier jour.

« Merci, Général. »

Roy se retourna vers lui, surpris.

« Merci ? Pour quoi ?

\- Pour tout ce que vous faites pour lui, et ce que ferez encore sans doute.

\- Il en fait plus pour moi que je n'en fait pour lui.

\- Ahah ! Vous êtes pareils tous les deux. Il m'a dit exactement la même chose il n'y a encore pas si longtemps. »

Tous deux se retournèrent quand ils n'entendirent plus aucun bruit; pour voir Edward s'avancer vers eux, Trisha toujours sur ses épaules, mais tenant maintenant les mains de Nina et Lex dans chacune des siennes.

« Comme si un seul démon ne suffisait pas, il a fallut que tu en fasses deux autres ! Franchement, respect Alphonse ! »

Alphonse et Roy échangèrent un regard et éclatèrent de rire devant un Edward visiblement abasourdis. Oui, décidément, ces deux là s'étaient bien trouvés.


	4. La Demande

e profitais de l'absence d'Edward aujourd'hui pour aller m'occuper d'un petit problème. Enfin, problème, tout est relatif. J'avais enfin décidé de passer à la vitesse supérieur (suite aux bons conseils de Maes), et je devais absolument aller récupérer la pièce manquante de mon plan diabolique. Je me sentais aussi nerveux qu'un adolescent qui allait passer un examen mais, paradoxalement, étrangement serein. J'avais décidé de tout préparer pour ce week-end, où j'allais prendre mon courage à deux mains et me lancer !

J'entrais donc dans la bijouterie que j'avais repéré la semaine dernière et où j'avais passé ma commande. La tenancière était une vielle amie, qui avait précédemment travaillé dans le bar de Mme Christmas et qui tout quitté pour réaliser ce rêve. Elle était donc, Maes ne comptant pas, la seule au courant de ce que je m'apprêtais à faire.  
Je me dirigeais vers elle, au comptoir. J'avais de la chance, la boutique était vide à cette heure de la journée. Lorsqu'elle me vit arriver, elle me fit un grand sourire, comme à son habitude.

« Roy ! Pile à l'heure, nous venons tout juste de recevoir ta commande. Tu veux la voir ?

\- Absolument. »

Je m'accoudais au comptoir tandis qu'elle se dirigeait vers l'arrière-boutique. Je n'arrivais toujours pas à croire que j'allais faire "ça" ! Mais d'un autre côté, j'approchais la quarantaine, et il fallait bien se jeter à l'eau à un moment ou un autre. Quand je pensais à ma petite vie bien rangée, je savais que je prenais la bonne décision. Et surtout, après avoir subliminalement demandé à Ed ce qu'il en pensait, et après avoir eu confirmation qu'il n'allait pas me dire non (ce qui me foutais toujours un peu la frousse, il fallait bien l'avouer) je décidais qu'il était temps !  
Violette revient vers moi avec un petit écrin blanc dans la main.

« Je pense que tu seras content du travail réalisé, cette bague est magnifique, tu as bien choisi ! »

Évidement qu'elle était magnifique cette bague, j'allais l'offrir à un être exceptionnel, il fallait bien au moins ça ! Je la sortie de l'écrin, et j'en fut subjugué. Effectivement, c'était du beau boulot. C'était une bague en platine relativement simple, mais j'y avait fait ajouter les ébauches d'un cercle de transmutation, tout un symbole. Je regardais à l'intérieur de la bague sous l'œil attentif de Violette et j'essayais de ne pas rougir comme un idiot. Oui, j'avais aussi osé faire "ça". Ah, décidément, tout ça me ramollissait le cerveau vitesse grand V.

« Ah, quelle chance il a ! » Dit-elle en soupirant

Je ris en replaçant l'anneau dans l'écrin.

« Pourquoi ? Tu es déjà mariée, toi, à ce que je sache, non ? »

Je posais la question par pur sympathie. J'avais bien remarqué l'énorme diamant qu'elle m'avait mis sous le nez la semaine dernière. Comme si elle croyait que j'étais venue la draguer. De toute façon, elle n'était pas du tout on style. Enfin, plus. Mais pourquoi est-ce que je pensais à ça, moi ?!  
J'entendis derrière moi la porte de la boutique qui s'ouvrait, mais je n'en avais cure. J'avais en tête le moment précis où j'allais enfiler cette bague à Ed et ça me remplissait de joie. De cette manière tout le monde pourra savoir qu'il n'appartient qu'à moi. Ricanant, Violette se pencha vers moi et me fis un bisou sur le coin des lèvres alors que je souriais encore comme un idiot.

« Hé bien, félicitation à vous deux. » me murmura-t-elle dans l'oreille.

Je répondais un franc " Merci ! " quand j'entendis la porte d'entrée se refermer sèchement et Violette avoir une exclamation de surprise. Je me retournais vers elle, pour la voir mettre la main sur sa bouche. Elle avait l'air bien embêter.

« Euh ... Désolée ... »

Hein ? Pourquoi ? Je suivis son regard vers la vitrine de sa boutique pour voir une traînée de cheveux d'une couleur que je ne connaissais que trop bien et je compris maintenant son problème qui venait de devenir le mien. Mince, c'était pas prévu ça, qu'est-ce qu'il faisait ici?!  
Je ramassais l'écrin du comptoir en le fourrant dans la poche de ma veste pendant que je précipitais à sa suite, tout en lançant à Violette :

« Je viendrais payer ça plus tard ! »

Edward était revenu bien trop tôt à Central, il aurait normalement dû être absent toute la journée. Merde ! Pourquoi était-il venu dans cette bijouterie pile au moment où moi j'y étais ?! Inutile de préciser que ma préoccupation principale était qu'il ai vu Violette me fait un bisou et je comprenais dans quel état d'esprit il devait être actuellement. Rah, pitié pas ça, pas aujourd'hui ! Je me mis à le chercher du regard mais il avait déjà disparu, Dieu seul savait où. Et c'était bien là tout le problème ! Je tournais sur moi-même pour le chercher, mais il n'était décidément plus là. Pouvait-on disparaître aussi rapidement ? Je décidais de rentrer à l'appartement situé non loin, avec un peu de chance, il aurait eu l'idée de s'y rendre lui aussi.  
Je courrais presque et failli me faire écraser deux fois par des voitures en traversant la rue. C'est essoufflé que j'arrivais en bas de mon immeuble avant de dévaler les étages et de me planter devant la porte d'entrée. J'enclenchais la poignée, mais c'était fermé à clefs. Voilà qui réduisait mes chances de voir Edward à l'intérieur. Je sorti la clef de ma poche et ouvrit la porte. L'appartement était désert. Bon, deux possibilités, soit il errait quelque part dehors, soit il était allé chez son frère. Sur le téléphone donc je me précipitais en premier lieu. Je composais le numéro et le combiner décrocha sur la voix d'une femme.

« Allô ?

\- Winry ? Roy à l'appareil.

\- Oh, bonjour Général, comment allez-v ...

\- Excuses-moi, mais, je cherche Ed, il ne serait pas chez vous par le plus grand des hasards ?

\- Ed ? Non, nous ne l'avons pas vu.

\- Pas même Alphonse ?

\- Alphonse n'a pas bougé d'ici de toute la journée, alors nous ne savons pas où il se trouve. »

MER-DE ! J'essayais de réfléchir vite.

« D'accord, merci, excuses-moi de vous avoir dérangé.

\- Ne vous en faites pas. Un problème avec Edward ?

\- Un problème ... Je n'espère pas. Je vous laisse, bonne soirée.

\- Faites attention, et tenez moi au courant pour Ed. »

Je raccrochais vivement. Ça confirmait mes doutes, il voulait être seul, quelque part. Je décidais de l'attendre ici, ça ne servait à rien de faire le tour de la ville en ayant aucune idée de l'endroit où il était. S'il ne rentrait pas avant la tombée de la nuit, je partirais ensuite à sa recherche.  
La seule chose que je pouvais donc faire, c'était les cent pas à me ronger les sangs. Bon sang, j'étais un haut gradé qui avait participé à la guerre, je vais lui faire payer de me rendre aussi inquiet ! Le téléphone sonna et je me jetais littéralement dessus.

« Oui ?!

\- Hey Roy ! Gracia et moi on voulait vous inviter à manger demain, ça vous tente ?

\- Maes ... On peut en parler plus tard ? Ce n'est pas le moment, là. »

Je m'apprêtais à raccrocher, manquerait plus que je loupe un appel d'Ed en discutant avec cet idiot.

« Ola ! Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? » fit Maes, qui semblait inquiet tout à coup

J'lui dis, j'lui dis pas ? Je commençais à faire la liste des pour et contres quand mes lèvres se mirent à parler de leur propre volonté.

« Edward ... S'est pointé à un mauvais moment et après il s'est tiré et là ... Il n'est toujours pas rentré.

\- ... Qu'est-ce que tu as encore fait ? »

Mais pourquoi ça serait obligatoirement de ma faute ?! Ah, tiens, mais en fait c'est bel et bien de ma faute ... Et celle de Violette aussi, accessoirement ...

« Rien ! Enfin ... Ce n'est pas que de MA faute. Disons que j'ai vu une vieille amie qui est un peu trop tactile et affectueuse et Ed nous as vu. »

Inutile de l'informer pour la bague, si je lui dis maintenant, il va être intenable.

« Bon sang, Roy, tu es un imbécile ... » Il semblait aussi furieux que j'étais inquiet.

« Ouais, ouais, j'suis un crétin, merci de remuer le couteau dans la plaie ! Je raccroche, appelle-moi s'il te contacte ou s'il se pointe chez toi, au point où j'en suis, je peux tout envisager. »

Et sans lui laisser le temps de répondre je raccrochais, puis je recommençais à faire le tour de mon appart' en long, en large, et en travers. Un éclair illumina soudainement la pièce et il se mis derechef à pleuvoir des cordes. Super, on peut dire que cette journée ne m'aura rien épargnée. Un quart d'heure plus tard, j'étais avachis dans le canapé, duquel j'envisageais très sérieusement de lancer un avis de recherche national quand la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit. Je me levais et me hâtais à l'entrée où Edward me tournait le dos, accrochant sa veste sur le porte manteau. Je déglutis bruyamment en voyant son état. Il était absolument trempé et gardait la tête baissée. Je me demandais vaguement par où commencer. Il retira ses chaussures qu'il rangea soigneusement. Tiens ?  
Alors qu'il commençait à venir dans me direction, je le rejoignais en sens inverse.

« Ed ... »

Il m'arrêta avec sa main, et je me taisais dans la foulée. Puis il me contourna et se dirigea vers la salle de bain. Ça faisait mal. Ça faisait incroyablement mal. Il s'y enferma à double tour et je me sentais nauséeux. Et si je défonçais la porte pour aller prendre une douche avec lui ? Non, non, mauvaise idée ! Je devais attendre patiemment la sentence en espérant que Monsieur le Juge prenne connaissance de ma plaidoirie avant de me condamner. Je retournais dans le salon, je ne pouvais rien faire d'autre. Bon, maintenant qu'il était là, je pouvais réfléchir plus posément. Ce n'était qu'un tout petit bisou de rien du tout, il ne va quand même pas me faire la tronche pour si peu, si ? J'essayais en tout cas de m'en convaincre.

Je rejoignis donc le salon, et je m'adossais contre la fenêtre, en regardant sans la voir, la pluie qui continuait de tomber à flots. Elle avait dû se mettre en tête d'accompagner mon état d'esprit actuel. C'était sympa, mais ce n'était pas du tout ce dont j'avais besoin dans l'absolue.

Edward sorti une dizaine de minutes plus tard. Je ne me retournais pas tout de suite, car au travers de la vitre, je le voyais refaire sa natte en me détaillant. Quand je me décidais à le faire, je restais toutefois à ma place ; je ne supporterais pas une seconde fois qu'il m'interdise de l'approcher comme il l'avait fait un peu plus tôt. Je n'aimais pas non plus le regard qu'il me lançait à présent, et si j'interprétais ça comme il le fallait, il valait mieux pour moi faire profil bas.

« Écoutes, je suis dés …

\- Qu'est-ce que tu foutais là-bas ? Et elle, c'était qui ? »

Il préférait qu'on entre direct dans le vif du sujet ? C'est d'accord. Moi aussi je voulais régler ça au plus vite.

« Fallait que j'aille récupérer un truc. Et elle, c'était Violette. »

Bordel, Roy, c'était des explications qu'il demandait, pas que tu lui racontes ta vie !

Pendant que je me giflais intérieurement, il alla s'asseoir sur le canapé. Bon, il ne partait pas au moins, mais il ne semblait pas spécialement se satisfaire de ma réponse.

« Comment t'expliquer pour Violette … On se connais depuis un bail, elle travaillait dans le bar de ma mère, je t'en avais déjà parlé il me semble ? Ce ... baiser, c'était juste pour me … Féliciter, rien de plus. »

Il releva la tête et fronça les sourcils.

« Te féliciter ? Pourquoi ? »

Et merde. J'allais devoir faire ça, genre, maintenant ?! J'suis pas prêt ! Mais si je me fiais au regard d'Ed, il ne se contentera pas d'une réponse bateau et il n'est même pas envisageable d'essayer de mentir. Bon, je me lance …  
Après un léger soupir, histoire de reprendre contenance, j'avançais droit devant lui et je me plantais là, à un bon mètre de son espace vital.

« Lève-toi.

\- Quoi ?! »

Je demandais intérieurement à mon cœur d'arrêter de me faire mal comme ça. Comment j'allais pouvoir entendre sa réponse si la seule chose que je pouvais percevoir c'était cet idiot battre comme un dingue ?!

« S'il te plaît, fais ce que je te demande. »

Il se leva, suspicieux. Bon, je fais quoi moi, maintenant ? C'est pas du tout comme ça que j'avais imaginé la chose. Se mettre à genoux ? Se mettre à genoux !

Je m'abaissais donc et je relevais la tête. Pris je pris sa main gauche dans les miennes. Son regard changea du tout au tout et je crois qu'il avait une vague idée de ce qu'il se tramait, mais au moins, il me laissait faire.

« Edward. Quand je t'ai dit que je t'aimais, il y a aujourd'hui pas loin de huit années, et que tu m'as avoué partager ces sentiments, je ne pensais pas être aussi heureux que je le suis aujourd'hui ; malgré ce qu'on a pu traverser et ce qu'on traversera certainement de nouveau dans le futur. La seule chose qui pourrait me rendre plus heureux encore, c'est de t'entendre dire que tu veux passer le reste de ta vie avec moi. Alors ... »

Je sortais l'écrin de ma poche et je l'ouvris devant lui.

« Est-ce que tu veux … ? »

Il se contenta en premier lieu de me fixer, vaguement incrédule, toute trace de colère sur son visage semblait s'être évaporée. Incapable de prononcer une réponse cohérente et argumentée, il se baissa pour se mettre à ma hauteur et fourra son visage dans mon cou avant que j'aie eu le temps de prononcé le reste de la phrase magique. Je l'en remerciais intérieurement, car peu importe comment j'avais imaginé lui demander ça, j'aurais jamais décemment pu dire quelque chose d'incroyablement cliché comme "Est-ce que tu veux m'épouser ?"  
De là, je pus l'entendre vivement murmurer :

« Bien sûr que j'veux ! »

Je passais aussitôt ses bras autour de sa taille. Merci Seigneur, après la frayeur de tout à l'heure, je pouvais enfin respirer.

« Merci ... » soufflais-je

« Pourquoi ?

\- D'avoir dit oui, et de m'aimer, tout simplement.

\- Quoi ? Tu pensais que j'allais refuser ? Imbécile. »

Hey ! Depuis quand c'est lui qui avait l'ascendant sur moi, comme ça ?!  
Et ce fut à mon tour de fourrer mon visage dans ses cheveux. C'était là qu'était ma place, et je ne la céderais pour rien au monde.

« N'empêche que …

\- Quoi donc ?

\- … La prochaine fois qu'elle te fais un truc pareil la Violette, je lui fais manger ses cheveux. »

J'explosais littéralement de rire. Bon sang, plus heureux que moi en cet instant ? Impossible !

« Je suis vraiment désolé, c'était pas du tout prévu dans mon programme. » Puis reprenant mon sérieux. « Je t'ai blessé, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Un peu … Peu importe la vie qu'on mène, j'avais toujours peur qu'un jour tu te lasse de moi, peu importe la raison, que tu finisses par en avoir marre et que tu ...

\- Stop, arrêtes. Moi aussi, j'ai toujours cru que tu serais celui qui me quitterais pour aller fonder une famille ailleurs. C'est pour ça que je voulais tenter ma chance, avec ma demande, parce que la vérité, c'est que je ne peux plus me passer de toi. »

En disant ça, j'avais passé la bague à son doigt, et il la regardait maintenant d'une étrange façon. Comme je l'avais prévu, le voir porter cette forme d'engagement me remplissait de joie. Puis il m'embrassa tendrement, comme lui seul savait si bien le faire.

« Au fait, t'allait y faire quoi toi, dans cette bijouterie ?

\- Ma montre. Un idiot a essayé de me la faucher ce matin, et il l'a cassé. Je venais la faire réparer. »

Si je chope l'enfoiré qui avait failli embarquer sa montre et ruiné ma demande, j'lui fais sa fête, parole de Mustang !  
Je l'embrassais, encore et encore, et jamais la nuit ne m'avait paru aussi courte.

Le lendemain, bureau de Roy :

Maes passa la porte du bureau avec entrain, tenant deux cafés bien chauds dans la main. Il fut surpris de tomber nez-à-nez avec les occupants du dit-bureau en pleine conversation, tous avaient l'air passablement perturbés.

« Yo ! C'est quoi ces tronches, quelqu'un est mort ? »

Tous se retournèrent vers lui.

« Vous allez peut-être pouvoir nous expliquer ça, Colonel. » fit Riza en montrant la porte du bureau de Roy, qui était actuellement grande ouverte.

En premier lieu, Maes ne comprit pas de quoi exactement il parlait.

« Eh bien, quoi ? Roy a enfin compris qu'il fallait qu'il travaille de temps en temps, où est le problème ? »

Et c'est avec les éléments de réponses que leur donna l'ensemble du bureau, que Maes comprit.

« Justement, il travaille, c'est louche. » fit Riza

« Et il travaille avec entrain, qui plus est ! » analysa Fuery

« Il est huit heures du mat, et il est frais comme un gardon ! » Ajouta Falman

« Le fait qu'il sifflote de la sorte me file la chair de poule. » dit Breda

« Surtout que bon, même avec une nuit mouvementée avec le boss, en règle générale il est pas resplendissant comme ça. » termina Jean

« Hum … Laissez-moi faire ! »

Maes se dirigea donc avec entrain vers son meilleur ami qui était effectivement de très, très bonne humeur. Rien à voir avec le Roy qu'il avait eu la veille au téléphone, angoissé à l'idée d'avoir perdu son blond.

Il posa les deux gobelets de cafés sur le bureau de Roy qui releva la tête au même moment. Il sentait par ailleurs le regard des collègues derrière lui.

« Tiens, Maes, comment vas ? Du café ? Merci ! »

Effectivement, cette bonne humeur était relativement effrayante.

« La routine. Et toi, ça a l'air d'aller à ce que je vois.

\- Tout baigne ! » fit-il avec un enthousiasme communicatif

Maes se risqua à la question indiscrète, il n'était pas à ça près.

« … Et Ed, c'est réglé ? »

Roy posa son style sur le bureau, s'enfonça plus encore dans son fauteuil et mis les pieds sur le bureau. Puis après un soupire de bien-être absolument indescriptible, il lâcha tout sourire :

« Mon fiancé se porte à merveille ! »

Puis il but une gorgée de café comme si de rien n'était. En d'autres termes, il était sur un petit nuage et visiblement RIEN n'allait l'en faire sortir aujourd'hui. Maes mis un peu de temps avant d'analyser cette phrase avant de crier un : « TON QUOI ?! » tonitruant.


	5. Ah, les enfants (le retour)

J'étais sagement en train de bouquiner dans le canapé du salon quand j'entendis la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir. C'était Roy, de retour de chez les Hugues après que ce dernier l'ait invité pour parler affaires, semble-t-il. Je relevais la tête quand il passa la porte du salon, et quelque chose me perturba, sans que je sache quoi exactement. Puis Roy s'effondra sans le fauteuil situé à côté de moi après m'avoir fait un bisou de retour, et soupira.

« Tu ne t'es pas trop ennuyé, sans moi ? » me fit-il

Je lui montrais mon livre, et les deux autres qui traînaient sur la table basse.

« Oh, tu sais, moi et l'ennuie ...

\- Ouais, je vois ... » Il souriait. Puis il étira ses jambes et grimaça un instant.

Je me tournais vers lui.

« Tu t'es fait mal ?

\- C'est Elysia, elle m'a mis un coup de pied. »

J'en fus surpris mais je reprenais néanmoins ma lecture, ce n'était finalement pas grand-chose.

« La connaissant, elle a dû se confondre en excuses. »

Il eut un rire cynique. Tiens, ça faisait longtemps que je n'en avais pas entendu de sa part.

« Oh que non, c'était parfaitement volontaire. »

Au temps pour moi. Je relevais la tête car je sentais que la suite allait être intéressante.

« Allons bon, qu'est-ce que tu as encore fait ? »

Roy se renfrogna. Je savais qu'il détestait qu'on lui dise ça !

« Maes lui a expliqué qu'on allait se marier. Du coup, elle m'en veut à mort parce que je cite "Edo a dit qu'on se marierait ensemble quand je serais grande !" Alors j'veux pas être méchant, mais c'est toi le fautif dans l'histoire ! »

Aie, j'avoue que ça m'était complètement sorti de la tête cette histoire ! Je ricanais dans mon livre sous son regard noir. Aller, quoi ! C'était marrant.

« Si tu veux, je peux aller lui demander de te présenter ses excuses ... Mais je sais sûrement devoir me marier avec elle du coup.

\- Tu es un être ignoble et sans pitié.

\- Mais oui, mais oui ... » reportant toute mon attention sur ma lecture.

Et toi, t'es le pire des gamins que je connaisse. Ah, tiens, pendant que j'y pense ...

« D'ailleurs ... Faudra que tu fasses gaffe la prochaine fois qu'on ira chez Alphonse. »

Il se tourna vers moi en fronçant les sourcils.

« Pourquoi ?

\- Bah ... »

Je me retournais vers lui et lui fis le regard le plus désolé que je pouvais. Ça n'allait pas changer grand-chose au problème mais j'essayais de me décharger au mieux de cette responsabilité.

« Non, ne me dis pas que ...

\- Comment tu veux refuser un truc pareil ?! »

Il soupira de lassitude.

« Laisses-moi deviner. « Fit-il « Trisha ? »

J'essayais de me faire tout pet... Ahem. Quelque chose me disait qu'il allait falloir que je sois TRÈS gentil dans les jours avenirs.

« Et Nina. » Puis je me dépêchais de rajouter « Mais tu devrais être content que parmi tout(e)s mes prétendant(e)s, ce soit toi que j'ai choisi ! » avec le plus grand sourire innocent dont j'étais capable.

Il leva les yeux au ciel et se redressa pour aller se chercher un café, certainement. Ou peut-être quelque chose de plus fort, après mûre réflexion.  
Ouais, je comprenais. Moi aussi, j'appréhenderais de me faire scalper par deux charmantes (mais diaboliques) jeunes filles à sa place.


	6. Devoir conjugal

Roy serpentait dans les couloirs du QG de Central avec entrain. Quiconque aurait croisé son chemin ne se serait pas permis la moindre remarque au vu de l'aura néfaste qu'il dégageait. Arrivant devant la porte du bureau, il l'ouvrit à la volée, faisait sursauter au passage l'ensemble de ses subordonnés avant de dévaler la pièce et de s'enfermer dans son propre bureau après avoir soigneusement claqué la porte. Un petit air d'incompréhension flotta dans l'autre pièce, mais personne ne fit la moindre remarque et tous se remirent à travailler. Que Roy soit en pétard n'était pas particulièrement étonnant en soi, ça arrivait régulièrement. D'aucuns diraient même que cela arrivait de plus en plus souvent.

Dans son bureau, Roy, lui, n'avait pas la tête à se remettre au travail. Oh que non, il n'y avait aucune force en ce bas monde qui aurait pu l'obliger à poser son cul dans la chaise de son bureau et à gratter du papier toute la journée. Il se mit donc à faire les cent pas, en essayant de réfléchir posément au problème qui venait de se poser, à la manière de le régler, et comment garder la tête froide afin d'éviter d'égorger le prochain qui lui parlerait de ses obligations militaires. Il y avait encore quelques années en arrière, quand Roy vivait seul, et libre de toute contrainte, jamais il n'aurait pu considérer que ce travail pour lequel il avait donné tant d'années de sa vie puisse un jour profondément l'agacer, comme c'était le cas aujourd'hui. Il se surprenait d'ailleurs à ressentir cela. Il avait pourtant toujours considéré avoir tout vu, tout entendu, tout vécu en somme et pourtant, depuis qu'il était avec Edward, c'était comme si on lui mettait sous les yeux une toute nouvelle définition de la vie. Une nouvelle définition qui ne lui plaisait pas toujours, il fallait bien l'avouer. Non pas que vivre avec Edward était déplaisant, bien au contraire. Depuis qu'ils étaient mariés, c'était comme s'il revivait une seconde fois. Jamais la vie ne lui avait paru valoir la peine d'être vécu sans cet être à ses côtés. Mais ça, c'était sans compter les éléments extérieurs de leur relation qui lui donnaient parfois des envies de meurtres.

Comme aujourd'hui, par exemple. Pour fêter leur un an de mariage, on n'avait rien trouver de mieux que d'envoyer Ed à l'autre bout du pays en mission. Roy y tenait pourtant, à cette journée. Edward aussi, ça ne faisait aucun doute. Mais si ce dernier se plaignait rarement des multiples déplacements qu'il devait faire pour le compte de l'armée (le boulot, c'est le boulot ! disait-il), pour Roy, c'était pour ainsi dire une autre paire de manches. C'est donc relativement mal, qu'il prit l'annonce d'un Général quelconque dont il n'arrivait toujours pas à se rappeler le nom, au sujet du départ d'Ed le soir même, et ce pour les trois prochains jours. Sérieusement ? On allait le priver d'Ed pour trois PUTAIN de jours ? Ça le mettait véritablement hors de lui. Ça arrivait pourtant régulièrement, mais là, c'était ignoble d'oser faire ça à une date si importante. Personne d'autre ne pouvait y aller à sa place ?! C'était ce qu'il avait essayé de découvrir, avant qu'on lui fasse remarquer qu'Edward était une perle rare dont il ne fallait surtout pas se passer. La belle affaire. Il était le premier à le savoir !

Rageusement, Roy se précipita vers son porte-manteau afin d'y récupérer sa veste, qu'il enfila dans un même mouvement avant de s'élancer vers la porte d'entrée du bureau qu'il ouvrit de nouveau dans la volée. Une fois encore, tout le monde sursauta et Riza soupira d'ennui, malgré un micro-sourire sur son visage. Voilà qu'il avait une fois de plus décidé de sécher ses obligations. Ça devenait une (mauvaise) habitude. Dès que quelque chose touchait Edward, il ne pouvait décidément pas rester calme. Par dépit, et parce qu'il ne savait pas où se trouvait Ed en ce moment même, il décida de rentrer chez lui. Son nouveau chez lui. La maison qu'ils avaient achetée tous les deux pas très loin de chez Maes, qui prenait un malin plaisir à venir leur rendre visite n'importe quand (et pas toujours au bon moment).

Tournant la clef dans la porte, il fut surpris de se voir refuser l'entrée. Il comprit par-là que la serrure était déjà ouverte. Ce qui ne pouvait signifier qu'une seule chose ... Pour confirmer ses propos, il le chercha du regard, mais il n'entendit aucun son provenant du salon ou de la cuisine. Il décelait néanmoins de la lumière dans le couloir provenant très certainement de leur chambre. Il s'y dirigea donc et s'accouda dans l'embrasure de la porte, où il pouvait observer de tout son saoul Edward, agenouillé devant un sac de voyage, dans lequel il s'affairait à plier soigneusement les affaires de rechanges qu'il embarquerait avec lui pour ses trois jours d'absence.

Il soupira et Ed sursauta. Puis ce dernier se retourna et releva la tête pour croiser Roy, qui le regardait d'un air maussade.

« Je ne t'ai pas entendu rentrer, tu m'as fait peur ! » Fit Ed en se relevant. « Tu as quitté le travail plus tôt ? » demanda-t-il.

« Pas vraiment. Je me suis échappé. »

Edward le regarda fixement puis éclata de rire.

« Tu sais quoi ? J'étais sûr que t'allais faire ça ! C'est bien pour ça que je suis rentré plus tôt faire mon sac et ... »

En disant ça, il s'était rapproché de Roy qui n'avait toujours pas bougé d'un pouce pour venir se placer à quelques centimètres de lui.

« Pouvoir accomplir mon devoir conjugal avant d'être obligé de partir. » Termina-t-il en murmurant presque, avant d'obliger Roy à se pencher pour pouvoir l'embrasser.

Tout contre ses lèvres, Roy demanda d'une voix rauque.

« Il te reste combien de temps ? »

Edward fit mine de réfléchir sérieusement à la question.

« Deux ou trois heures, tout au plus. »

En l'entendant répondre d'une manière plus qu'évasive, Roy comprenait par là qu'il s'en moquait éperdument, ce qui lui amena un sourire à son tour.

« J'imagine que le dîner que j'avais prévu pour l'occasion tombe à l'eau ? »

Edward commençait à déboutonner le haut de sa veste.

« Gardes ça pour mon retour. En attendant ... »

\---

« En attendant, il y a trois dossiers urgent que vous avez "oublié" de traiter hier. J'ai reçu l'ordre de les dispatcher ce matin, alors merci de rattraper votre retard au plus vite. »

Fit Riza, ayant fait irruption aux aurores dans le bureau du Général de Brigades Mustang, qui comme hier, n'avait aucune envie de traiter les dits-dossiers, fussent-ils urgent ou non. La principale préoccupation était à des kilomètres d'ici et la seule chose dont il avait besoin actuellement, c'était oublier la sensation de vide qui l'avait habité toute la nuit après le départ de sa moitié. Et dire qu'il allait devoir supporter ça trois nuits entières ...


	7. Lyvie

Roy en était à son quatrième verre. Ou le cinquième, il avait arrêté de compter il y avait au moins une heure. Ou peut-être deux. Le résumé de la chose, c'était que Roy était particulièrement éméché, pendu au comptoir de son bar préféré. Il était en train d'entamer son prochain verre quand la porte derrière lui s'ouvrit et qu'il entendit la voix de son meilleur ami l'appeler de manière pressante. Il fusilla le barman du regard et celui-ci haussa les épaules avant de s'occuper d'un autre client.

« Un autre traitre, décidément ce n'est pas mon jour …

\- Roy ?! Bon sang, te voilà, Ed te cherche partout. Maes s'assit à côté de lui et le regarda inquiet.

\- Oh ? Ed me cherche ? Bah v'la aut' chose. Je pensais qu'Ed était 'occupé' ce soir. Le cynisme de sa réponse n'échappa pas à Maes qui comprit instantanément que quelque chose n'allait pas, si la vision de Roy complétement bourré n'était déjà pas un détail en soi.

\- Il est rentré il y a deux heures, et m'a appelé quand il a vu que tu n'arrivais pas. Roy, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? »

Roy ne répondit pas, et reparti à l'assaut de son verre de scotch.

Deux ans, trois mois et six jours.

Leur mariage durait maintenant depuis ce temps, s'était construit sur des bases solides pour s'intensifier au fil des années. Seulement depuis peu, Roy voyait une brèche se former.

Depuis quelques temps, Edward disparaissait. Dieu seul savait bien où et là était tout le problème. Ça n'aurait en temps normal pas tellement embêter Roy, mais il y avait quelques détails troublants qui pouvaient lui laisser penser qu'Ed voyait quelqu'un en cachette. Cette simple pensée lui serra violemment le cœur et le reste de son scotch fut avalé d'une traite.

« Maes, je crois qu'Ed me trompe. »

Si la situation n'avait pas l'air aussi sérieuse, Maes en aurait éclaté de rire. Mais Roy venait de s'enfiler il ne savait combien de verre alors qu'il avait perdu cette habitude il y avait bien longtemps déjà et son air maladif et abattu le rendit doublement anxieux.

« De quoi tu parles ? Roy, Ed ne ferai jam –

\- Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ?! S'énerva Roy. Il disparait régulièrement, durant des heures ! A chaque fois que je lui demande ce qu'il fait, soit il reste vague, soit il me ment, je le sens ! Et puis …

\- Et puis ?

\- Il y avait un cadeau hier, dans sa poche. Lyvie, qu'elle s'appelle. Bon sang … »

Roy laissa sa tête retomber sur le comptoir et poussa un soupire. A ce stade, Maes était particulièrement secoué.

« Je n'y crois pas, Roy, ça doit être un affreux malentendu. Quelqu'un du QG, une amie, la fleuriste du coin, je n'en sais rien, mais il ne peut pas te tromper Roy, c'est impossible !

\- Je ne sais pas ... Pourquoi est-ce qu'il me mentirait si c'était innocent ? Je ne sais vraiment pas quoi penser de tout ça.

\- Il y a autre chose ? Tu ne peux pas douter de lui juste à cause de ça, je te connais mieux que ça Roy.

\- Non, tout va bien. Tout va foutrement bien entre nous, tu le sais Maes, je t'en aurais parlé. Mais je ne sais pas, il y a cette fille quelque part. Et Ed qui agit de cette manière.

\- Roy, faut te ressaisir, rentre chez toi, parlez-en ensemble, mettez ça au clair et tu riras de ta bêtise quand il t'aura tout expliqué. »

Roy releva la tête, et son visage trahissait l'angoisse qu'il ait raison malgré les paroles rassurantes de son meilleur ami. Il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de douter. Il était plus vieux qu'Ed, Dieu seul savait le nombre de choses qu'une jeune fille pouvait lui apporter de plus que lui. Qu'adviendrait-il de lui, si Ed allait effectivement voire ailleurs ? Bon sang, elle était loin l'époque où il avait seulement peur de demander son blond en mariage. Il était aujourd'hui absolument terrifié à l'idée de tout perdre.

Il rentra chez lui en titubant. En entendant la porte s'ouvrir, Ed sauta du canapé dans lequel il avait échoué deux heures plus tôt et accusa le coup en voyant l'état du brun. Il déglutit bruyamment. Pourquoi diable Roy était-il dans cet état ? Il avait visiblement bu plus que de raison et ressemblait à un chaton perdu.

Roy le vit arriver et ne lui laissa pas le temps de dire quoi que ce soit avant de le prendre durement dans ses bras. L'étreinte était tellement forte qu'Edward grimaça de douleur. Mais elle était également particulièrement désespérée alors Ed se laissa faire et la lui rendit, lui faisant passer autant d'amour que de calme que possible.

Au bout d'interminables minutes le corps de Roy se fit lourd, signe que l'alcool avait finalement eu raison de lui. Edward le dirigea difficilement vers le canapé où tous deux s'écroulèrent. Bloqué sous le poids de Roy qui refusait de le laisser partir même endormi, Edward lui caressa tendrement les cheveux avant de s'endormir à son tour.

Le réveil de Roy se fit par plusieurs étapes. Douloureuses, les étapes. Il bailla à s'en décrocher la mâchoire, qui craqua au mouvement, déclenchant l'affreux mal de tête qui lui vrilla ensuite les tympans. Il se souvenait après coup pourquoi il avait arrêté les cuites. Et il se souvenait maintenant surtout de pourquoi il avait bu la veille. Vautré qu'il était sur Edward, il ne comprenait même pas comment ce dernier pouvait s'être endormi de la sorte. Roy se releva à peine de lui et l'observa.

Il ne pouvait pas se séparer de lui, dans tous les sens que pouvaient prendre cette phrase. Il l'aimait depuis des années, un peu plus chaque jour. Il pouvait lui décrocher la lune sur simple demande pour un simple sourire. Il prendrait le risque de lui couper les ailes et l'emprisonner dans un sombre cachot s'il ne faisait que penser s'enfuir ailleurs. Il avait terriblement envie de ne plus penser à rien d'autre qu'à le prendre dans ses bras et de le serrer jusqu'à ce qu'il rende son dernier souffle.

Soupirant de ses moroses pensées, il se releva et entreprit de commencer la journée par un litre de café, une plaquette de médicaments et une douche brûlante. Pas forcément dans cet ordre-là. Deux cafés lui permirent de rependre un peu ses esprits, et il commença à réfléchir à comment aborder la chose avec son blond tout en espérant farouchement s'être trompé sur tout.

Il n'eut toutefois pas longtemps à réfléchir puisque deux bras l'enlacèrent par derrière alors qu'il se resservait une troisième tasse de café.

« Roy ? Ça va ? »

Roy voulait vraiment le détester pour tout ça et surtout pour l'inquiétude qu'il entendait dans sa voix.

« Qui est Lyvie ? »

Les bras autour de lui se desserrèrent. Roy déglutit.

« Tu es au courant, alors ... »

Non.

« Tu sais, je ne voulais pas te le cacher ... »

Non, pas ça.

« Mais je savais d'avance que ça ne durerait pas, qu'elle finirait par partir ... »

Bon sang, non.

« Je suis désolé, Roy.

\- Pourquoi tu ne m'en as pas parlé ?

\- Je ne sais pas. Ça s'est fait sans prévenir et je - Enfin, on n'en a jamais vraiment discuté, je ne savais honnêtement pas comment aborder le sujet avec toi.

\- Bon sang, Ed, on est censé être marié, tu dois pouvoir tout me dire ! »

Roy se retourna et fit les cents pas dans la pièce sous le regard triste d'Ed.

« C'est vrai tu as raison, je suis désolé.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il va se passer maintenant ?

\- Je te l'ai dit, elle va partir alors ...

\- Tu te fous de moi j'espère ? Sous prétexte qu'elle s'en va, on efface tout ? Je pensais que tu avais un peu plus de respect que ça, Ed ! » Cracha Roy.

Le soudain haussement de ton eut l'air de remuer quelque chose en Ed qui écarquilla les yeux d'horreur.

« Oh non, ne me dis pas que - Tu as cru que je - ? Roy, non, ce n'est pas du tout ce que tu crois !

\- Et qu'est-ce que je dois croire ? Tu passes du temps hors de la maison et tu refuses de me dire pourquoi. Son ton défaitiste donna à Ed l'irrémédiable envie de pleurer.

\- Je t'aime Roy, mais tu es un idiot ! Et je suis un idiot aussi, mais je t'assure que je n'ai jamais, ô grand jamais ! ne serait-ce qu'imaginer faire ce que tu penses que j'ai fait, tu dois me croire !

\- Alors quoi, Edward ? »

Roy semblait si las, qu'Ed se précipita pour le prendre dans ses bras et l'embrasser à pleine bouche. Il tremblait littéralement de colère d'avoir laissé Roy avec ces pensées et ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir d'en être arrivé à cette conclusion.

« Je t'aime, Roy. Tu peux en douter, mais c'est la pure et simple vérité. Maintenant pour Lyvie, le mieux ça serait que je te montre. »

Roy pour sa part ne voulait pas la voir, il voulait juste savoir qu'elle existait et la détester cordialement pour ça, quoi qu'elle puisse représenter pour Edward. Mais en même temps, Ed l'embrouillait. Était-ce vraiment un simple malentendu ? Il crever littéralement d'en avoir le cœur net.

Edward le prit par la main et le força à l'accompagner où il le souhaitait. Quand ils s'arrêtèrent enfin devant une grande bâtisse, Roy releva seulement la tête.

« Attends-moi là. »

Ed entra et en sorti quelques minutes plus tard accompagné d'une petite fille rousse avec d'incroyables yeux verts. Pour le moment, ça posait plus de question que ça n'en résolvait. Jusqu'à ce qu'Edward tout sourire revienne vers lui.

« Roy, je te présente Lyvie. »

Seigneur, avait-il fait une crise de jalousie intense sur une enfant qui ne devait pas avoir plus de six ou sept ans ? Avait-il vraiment osé douter d'Edward?

« Lyvie, c'est Roy. Tu te souviens ? Je t'ai parlé de lui, nous sommes mariés. »

A priori Ed avait dû parler grand bien de lui car sans qu'il ne comprenne ce qu'il se passe, il se retrouva dans les bras de la petite chose qui blablatait sans continue alors que le cerveau de Roy était encore bloqué sur le fait qu'Ed ne le trompait finalement pas.

Le soulagement qu'il ressentît à ce moment était absolument indescriptible. Il ne savait d'ailleurs pas s'il devait frapper Ed pour avoir créer ce malentendu ou l'embrasser à pleine bouche.

Plus tard Roy et Ed se retrouvèrent au pied d'un arbre dans le jardin situé derrière la grande bâtisse et tous deux regardaient Lyvie jouer avec d'autres enfants.

« Tu te souviens de mon dernier séjour à Lior ? Quand je suis rentré, j'ai trouvé Lyvie assise par terre dans une ruelle. Elle s'était faite chahuter par des enfants et était tombée en tentant de leur échappé. Quand je lui ai proposé de la ramener chez elle, elle m'a emmené ici, c'est un orphelinat. »

Un orphelinat. Bien sûr, ça expliquait tellement de choses.

« Je ne savais même pas qu'il y en avait un si près de chez nous. Il doit y avoir une dizaine d'enfants, et seules deux adultes pour s'occuper d'eux. Quand je suis arrivé, Estelle s'occupait déjà d'un autre garçon et Marlène était sortie faire des courses, alors j'ai soigné Lyvie. Tu aurais dû la voir, elle était tellement en manque d'attention qu'elle ne m'a pas lâché d'une semelle après ça. Quand j'ai été obligé de partir, elle pleurait tellement … »

En entendant la mélancolie dans la voix d'Ed, Roy n'avait plus une seule once de colère. Il se contenta de continuer à écouter Ed qui regardait la petite avec un air si doux qu'il en tomba presque de nouveau amoureux.

« C'est assez terrible quand on y pense, non ? Quand maman est morte, on avait Mamie Pinako puis Izumi pour nous élever. Toi aussi, tante Chris t'a recueilli sans sourciller. Je n'ose imaginer ce que ça doit être, de vivre dans un endroit comme celui-ci. Lyvie ne m'a jamais dit comment elle était arrivée là, je n'ose pas lui poser la question. Alors, comme elle n'a personne et qu'elle s'était déjà beaucoup attachée à moi, je ne pouvais pas tu sais, ne pas revenir la voir. Moi j'avais Al, et Winry. Lyvie n'a personne. Enfin, il y a Estelle et Marlène, et les autres enfants, mais ce n'est pas pareil. Ce n'est pas, tu sais, une famille.

\- Tu as dis qu'elle allait bientôt partir ? »

Edward hocha la tête en fronçant les sourcils. « Oui, elle a reçu la nouvelle la semaine dernière. Un couple était venu à l'orphelinat il y a quelques temps et ils veulent adopter Lyvie. Seulement … ils habitent près de la frontière ouest. J'aurai rarement l'occasion de la revoir alors j'ai multiplié mes visites sans forcément m'en rendre compte. »

Edward se tourna ensuite vers Roy. « Je suis vraiment désolé, tu sais.

\- Ne t'en fais pas. Je pense comprendre un peu, mais quelques soit tes raisons, j'aurai préféré que tu m'en parles plutôt que de le cacher. Je peux te partager avec une gosse, Ed.

\- Ce n'est pas ça. Edward paraissait inconfortable. Comme je t'ai dit, on n'a jamais vraiment abordé le sujet des enfants. Et moi j'y ai déjà pensé. J'y pense, pour être honnête. Je vois Al et Winry et leur petite famille, Hugues et la sienne et je sais qu'on n'a pas besoin de ça pour être heureux, mais des fois je me dis que ça serait bien d'avoir un petit être humain à élever et choyer. Et je ne sais pas, je me suis mis à flipper. Que tu n'en veuilles pas, que tu penses que puisque tu n'en veux pas je finisse par aller voir ailleurs, qu'on se dispute et que tout parte de travers. Et puis Lyvie est arrivée et … Passer du temps avec elle, c'était comme si j'avais finalement mon petit être humain à bichonner, tu vois ?

\- A « bichonner ? » Roy semblait amusé par la formulation à présent et Ed rougit. « Pourquoi pas.

\- Pardon ? » Edward était confus.

« Un enfant, pourquoi pas. »

Edward le regarda ensuite comme s'il ne l'avait jamais vu et même Roy avait du mal à soutenir son regard dans lequel il pouvait voir tellement de choses, mais surtout un espoir grandissant.

« Roy … Tu – tu es sérieux ? » Roy soupira.

« Si tu n'avais pas joué les cachotiers, on aurait pu aborder la chose autrement. Mais oui, j'y ai déjà réfléchis moi aussi. Au fond de moi je pense que j'ai toujours été jaloux de Maes, il te dira que c'est pour ça que j'avais toujours l'air grognon quand il me bassinait avec ses photos d'Elyssia. La vérité c'est que toi et moi Ed, nous sommes une famille, et c'était déjà le cas même avant notre mariage. Mais même si nous sommes deux hommes, rien de nous empêche de l'agrandir un peu, n'est-ce pas ? Même si je sais que les démarches sont longues et difficile.

\- Oh, bon sang, Roy … Tu veux bien qu'on essaye de - ?

\- Je ne le voudrais avec personne d'autre. »

Edward lui sauta dans les bras, et Roy sentit des gouttes humides lui tomber dans le cou. Il ne le serra que plus fort contre lui.

« Est-ce que je t'ai déjà dit que je t'aimais aujourd'hui ?

\- Deux fois, mais c'était le minimum syndical pour ce que tu m'as fait subir, petit imbécile.

\- Qui tu traites de petit ?! »

Alors qu'ils étaient en plein échange langoureux, Lyvie arriva dans cet entre fait et s'installa d'autorité sur les genoux de Roy tout en lui posant un millier de questions. Ed se mordit la lèvre en les voyant converser tout en les couvant du regard. Même si Edward était content qu'une famille veuille bien de Lyvie, il se sentait triste à l'idée de la voir partir. Et en même temps, voir Roy lui accorder une attention toute particulière lui réchauffait le cœur comme jamais. Il connaissait déjà son instinct paternel car Roy pouvait le contester comme il le souhait, il s'occupait parfaitement de toutes les petites têtes blondes que composaient leur entourage et il allait faire un père fantastique, Ed le savait. Il avait hâte de pouvoir commencer les démarches en ce sens.

Plus tard dans la journée, bureau de Roy

Maes se tenait sur le pas de la porte, indécis. Aucun des subordonnés de Roy n'était présent dans le bureau commun et il ne savait pas comment il allait retrouver son meilleur ami de toujours en ouvrant la porte. Car il n'avait pas dormi de la nuit, rongé par l'inquiétude. Et que s'il était lui-même dans cet état, il avait peur de devoir ramasser Roy à la petite cuillère, toutefois toujours convaincu au fond de lui qu'Ed était innocent.

Après une minute à danser d'un pied sur l'autre, il frappa timidement à la porte avant de passer la tête dans l'ouverture. Roy releva la tête et Maes se figea. Il y avait trop d'information devant lui et ne savait pas comment les traiter. Qu'est-ce qui était le plus étrange ? L'air serein qu'affichait Roy ? Le dossier ouvert devant lui et sur lequel il semblait accorder une attention toute particulière ? L'absence de tasse de café habituellement vitale pour sa santé mentale ? Où l'ours en peluche orné d'un rubans rose sagement posé à ses côtés ?

« Maes, tu tombes bien, j'ai besoin de toi. »

Oh mon dieu, pensa Maes. Roy était trop calme, c'était mauvais. Est-ce qu'Edward était finalement coupable ? Roy était-il dans une sorte de phase de déni ? Est-ce que – Ce dossier, est-ce une demande de divorce ?!

« Euh, oui. Et – et Ed ?

\- Ed va bien, il est avec Lyvie. »

Roy vit avec un amusement détaché Maes perdre toute ses couleurs et s'avachir sur le siège en face de lui comme s'il n'en croyait pas ses oreilles.

C'était au tour de Maes d'entrer dans sa phase de déni. « D'accord. Ed. Avec Lyvie. Bien. Que puis-je pour toi ?

\- Qu'est-ce que tu sais au sujet des demandes d'adoption ? J'ai besoin d'en faire annuler une, genre, rapidement. »

Maes s'effondra de sa chaise et Roy resserra distraitement le ruban de l'ours en peluche.

Lui aussi était capable de faire des choses en cachette, mais la surprise de taille fera certainement plaisir à Ed.


	8. Réflexions nocturnes

Roy émergea de son sommeil profond coutumier en plein milieu de la nuit, chose somme toute inhabituelle. Il ne comprit pas de suite pourquoi. Jusqu'à ce qu'il constate l'absence indéniable du second propriétaire du lit dans lequel il dormait. Fait de nouveau étrange, surtout sur l'on tenait compte du fait que Roy se souvient parfaitement ne pas s'être couché seul, la veille au soir. Il se redressa légèrement en se grattant l'arrière du crâne avant de bailler vivement à s'en décrocher la mâchoire. Puis il se mis à chercher des yeux sa moitié, balayant la pièce de gauche à droite, pour finir par le trouver à l'autre bout de la pièce, adossé contre la fenêtre. Il n'était pas rare qu'Edward se réveille en pleine nuit, pour une raison ou pour une autre (et plus particulièrement les jours de pluie), mais Roy pouvait aisément deviner que les choses étaient relativement différentes cette nuit-là. Edward semblait particulièrement anxieux, allant même jusqu'à abîmer, volontairement ou non, ses ongles qu'il mastiquait de manière frénétique. Son état d'angoisse évidant troubla Roy au plus profond de lui-même. Pourquoi diable Ed était-il dans cet état ? Il repoussa la couverture qui le tenait au chaud et se leva silencieusement. Il était par ailleurs persuadé que même en faisant du bruit Edward ne l'aurait pas entendu, enveloppé qu'il était dans sa propre détresse. Il se plaça juste derrière lui et posa une main sur sa hanche avant d'envelopper ses épaules de son second bras. Bien évidemment, ne s'y attendant pas le moins du monde, Edward sursauta violemment et Roy pouvait sentir son cœur s'être affolé d'une façon exponentielle avant de reprendre un rythme à peu près normal en le reconnaissant. Après quelques secondes, il lui demanda.

« Ed, quelque chose ne va pas ? »

Edward soupira légèrement et fit basculer en arrière, faisant rencontrer le haut de son crane sur le torse de Roy en fermant les yeux. D'une voix légèrement tremblante, et d'une intonation si basse que Roy cru l'avoir rêvé, il lui répondit

« Non, ce n'est rien.

\- Ed, s'il te plait. Je te connais par cœur, et je vois bien que tu es inquiet. Et je parie que ça concerne Lyvie, n'est-ce pas ? »

Edward sembla reprendre ses esprits et lui lança un regard noir. Devait-il toujours être aussi clairvoyant quand ça le concernait ?

« C'est juste ... Tu sais, ces connards d'assistants sociaux qui pensent tout savoir. Je veux dire, merde quoi. Ils sont sérieux avec leur homophobie à la con ? Genre on est deux hommes, et donc par défaut, on est incapable de s'occuper d'une enfant ?

\- C'est clair qu'ils ne t'on jamais vu faire la vaisselle avec le tablier fleuri, marmonna Roy, amusé par la simple image mentale.

\- Roy ! Bon sang, j'essaye d'être sérieux ! » Ed se dégagea de ses bras et s'assit au pied du lit, continuant à ses ronger les ongles, ou plutôt ce qu'il devait en rester. Roy soupira et s'installa à côté de lui, prenant une position plus détendue.

« Écoutes, d'après Maes, on a le droit au bénéfice du doute et surtout en tout dernier recours, ils prendront toujours l'avis de Lyvie. Et tu sais bien qu'elle ne demande rien d'autre que de rester ici. »

Ed renifla de dédain, malgré son soulagement évident. « Ouais, et ces cons seraient bien capable de lui dire qu'elle a été influencée et qu'elle ne sait pas vraiment ce qu'elle dit, ou ce qu'elle veut.

\- C'est possible. Roy ne pouvait concéder ce point, après tout Lyvie était encore jeune. Je pense qu'on peut déjà s'estimer heureux qu'on ait eu le droit de la garder avec nous quelques jours. C'est plutôt un bon début, non ?

\- Uniquement possible car je suis allée la voir des tonnes de fois. Sans ça, elle serait déjà bien loin. Tu ne m'as toujours pas dit comment tu as fait ça, d'ailleurs.

\- T'occupes, c'est entre Maes et moi. Tout ce dont tu dois te soucier, c'est de savoir qu'elle est là.

\- Oui, mais pourquoi combien de temps encore ? » Edward soupira de lassitude.

« On s'en inquiétera le moment venu, répondit doucement Roy en lui caressant le dos, ne te rend pas malade pour ça.

\- Je sais mais - J'aimerai vraiment qu'elle reste avec nous ...

\- On fera tout ce qu'il faut pour ça, Ed. » Edward hocha silencieusement la tête et la posa ensuite sur l'épaule de Roy, la fatigue revenant au grand galop.

Roy espérait aussi secrètement que la petite reste avec eux, il ne faisait pas seulement ça pour Ed. Après tout, il n'avait pas menti au sujet de son envie d'enfant. Depuis que l'idée avait fait du chemin et qu'il avait passé plus de temps avec Lyvie, Ron commença à comprendre pourquoi Ed avait du mal à se retenir de passer toutes ses journées avec elle. Lyvie était très attachante, polie et incroyablement curieuse. Et bien entendu comme n'importe quel orphelin, elle était très demandeuse d'attention. Chaque séparation était aussi difficile pour elle qu'elle l'était pour eux et c'était une bénédiction qu'ils soient tout deux appréciés d'Estelle et Marlène, qui s'occupent de l'orphelinat, rendant possible le séjour de Lyvie dans leur demeure.

Leur maison était devenue instantanément plus vivante avec sa seule présence. Roy et Ed travaillaient souvent, à des heures parfois décalées, et Roy avait douté durant un temps que ce travail pour lequel ils donnaient tant soit un frein à une vie de famille plus complète. Mais Maes et Alphonse prouvaient à eux seuls qu'ils étaient tout à fait possible de concilier les deux, même dans le domaine militaire. Et la situation qu'ils vivaient depuis déjà trois jours les rassuraient sur ce fait. Dans la précipitation de sa venue, Roy et Ed n'avaient pas pu prendre de jour de congé, mais Lyvie comprenait qu'ils ne puissent pas toujours être là en même temps, parce qu'ils avaient des obligations. Et ça lui allait parfaitement, parce qu'elle adorait Roy et Edward et que le peu de temps qu'elle passait avec l'un ou l'autre lui était très précieux.

Maintenant, si leur demande officielle d'adoption pouvait être prise en compte, elle éviterait pour sur quelques cheveux blancs au pauvre Edward qui prenait cette incertitude d'une bien mauvaise façon. Même si Roy n'en pensait pas moins, il essayait de garder la tête sur les épaules. Après tout, il avait déjà réussi à annuler le départ de Lyvie à l'autre bout du pays, alors rien n'était perdu.

La tête d'Ed sur son épaule se faisait vraiment lourde et ce dernier était tout simplement en train de se rendormir. Ce qu'il pouvait être adorablement chiant quand il était inquiet comme ça. Pas que Roy ait l'intention de prononcer cette phrase à haute voix. Il le secoua légèrement.

« Ed, ne t'endors pas là. Recouchons-nous. » Roy se dégagea vicieusement de lui et sans son appui, Ed bascula sur le côté tout en grognant copieusement. Il rampa ensuite sur le lit pour se faufiler sous la couette sous l'œil amusé de Roy qui s'allongea à son tour. Edward s'endormi presque instantanément, rien d'étonnant si l'on considérait qu'il avait été réveillé très tôt le matin même par une Lyvie particulièrement en forme.

Roy sortit de ses pensées par un léger coup sur la porte de la chambre. Il se redressa légèrement alors que la porte s'ouvrait, dévoilant Lyvie dans son pyjama rose et son ours en peluche.

« Ed, Roy ? » Chuchota-t-elle.

« Oui, Lyvie ?

\- Je peux dormir avec vous ?

\- Bien sûr, viens. »

Roy sourit de la précipitation avec laquelle la porte se referma et que les petits pas de Lyvie s'approchèrent du lit. Il l'aida à grimper et elle se colla instantanément à Ed, qui ne bougea pas d'un pouce durant le processus, avec un soupire de bien-être. Roy s'amusa un instant à les border tous les deux avant de s'endormir à son tour.


	9. Papa et Papa

Jean Havoc passa rapidement la porte du service des urgences et chercha rapidement du regard la salle d'attente la plus proche.

Elle était déjà pleine à craquer, et les visages qui se retournèrent vers lui étaient tristes, angoissés, perdus, et colères.

« Tu as le rapport ? demanda rapidement Maes.

\- Oui, tout est là. »

Vingt heures, c'était le temps qui avait été nécessaire pour recueillir toutes les données, celles de l'événement qui s'était déroulé vingt-deux heures plus tôt.

« Et qui est le salaud qui a fait ça ? »

Alphonse. Qui faisait les cent pas à côté d'une Winry clairement en détresse. Et la situation était assez délicate pour qu'Alphonse en vienne à jurer.

Jean soupira. « Un ancien de l'armée, dont Mustang n'a jamais vraiment fait d'éloges. Pire que ça si je puis dire, le gars a tout simplement était remercié après une erreur assez stupide de sa part.

\- Et comment le service de sécurité justifie-t 'il cette bavure ?

\- Elle ... ne le justifie pas vraiment. Le mec s'est pointé en uniforme, personne n'a estimé nécessaire de vérifier son identité.

\- Une bande de bras cassés, voilà ce que c'est. » Même Maes d'ordinaire toujours plutôt du genre à relativiser une situation ne pouvait pas faire abstraction de ce fait. Il serra le dossier entre ses mains, pas encore tout à fait certain de vouloir lire ce qu'il y avait dedans.

« Comment vas Mustang ? S'enquit Jean.

\- Aucune information pour le moment.

\- Et le boss ? »

Le silence qui s'en suivit le fait déglutir. Est-ce que quelqu'un pouvait-il seulement imaginer dans quel état devait se trouver Ed en ce moment ?

« Il est effondré. Alphonse le pouvait visiblement, et Winry recommença doucement à pleurer.

\- Où est Lyvie ? Demanda Riza, qui posa une main sur son épaule en signe de réconfort.

\- Avec Gracia et Elysia.

\- Et comment ... Comment va-t-elle ? »

Maes renifla. « Tu parles d'une question de merde. Lyvie réclame son père. Elle est tombée de sommeil d'avoir trop pleuré hier soir, puis a fait des cauchemars toute la nuit. Ce matin, elle était juste catatonique. »

Maes jura ensuite et se passa une main lasse sur le visage. Il était celui qui avait récupéré la petite à l'école huit heures après l'incident. Il avait été obligé de lui établir la situation et ce fut un véritable crève-cœur.

Alphonse vit le dilemme dans les yeux de Maes et sa réticence à lire le rapport. Il le luit prit des mains et l'ouvrit dans un même mouvement. La simple vision du titre du document lui donna le tournis.

Tentative d'assassinat sur la personne du Général de Brigade Roy Mustang

Coupable arrêté et en détention dans la prison du QG - État de santé du Général de Brigade pour le moment inconnu

Alphonse déglutit difficilement mais continua tout de même sa lecture.

« A huit heure et douze minutes. Le Général de Brigade Roy Mustang se rend au bureau du Général Hakuro pour un rapport sur les troupes envoyées au front EST pour contrôle de la zone quand un homme sort une arme à feu dans le couloir principal et tire dans la direction du Général de Bridage. Le premier tire ratera, mais la seconde balle touche sa cible. Le Général de Brigade perd presque immédiatement connaissance tandis que le coupable est appréhendé et derechef mis aux arrêts... »

Le dossier fut violemment projeté contre le mur le plus proche, faisant sursauter l'assemblée. Tout le monde était à fleur de peau.

Un médecin entra ensuite dans la salle d'attente et tout le monde se leva. Maes et Alphonse se précipitèrent sur lui. L'homme en blouse blanche remit ses lunettes et soupira.

« Bien, tout le monde est là ? Concernant l'état de Mr. Mustang, l'opération d'extraction de la balle s'est bien passée, il est en chambre depuis quelques heures et son état est stable pour le moment. Nous pouvons nous estimer heureux que le tireur soit aussi mauvais qu'on le dise. Je ne sais pas s'il a eu le temps de viser sa cible, mais la balle à légèrement perforé son poumon droit, la surprise de l'impact ayant déclenché sa perte de conscience immédiate. Pour le reste, je félicite votre sang froid Mlle Hawkeye, les premiers secours que vous lui avez administré ont permis d'éviter un pneumothorax qui aurait pu lui être fatal. Dans l'immédiat notre principale préoccupation vient de la masse de sang qu'il a perdu.

\- Mais Roy va s'en sortir ?

\- C'est difficile à dire pour le moment, nous allons le mettre en observation le temps que le risque d'hémorragie diminue, voir disparaisse. A partir de ce moment-là, une convalescence de six à douze semaines sera nécessaire. Mais ses derniers examens montrent des signes encourageants. »

Une vague de soulagement se fit ressentir. Les nouvelles n'étaient pas extrêmement bonnes, mais elles n'étaient pas mauvaises non plus.

« Est-ce que leur fille peut venir voir Roy ? »

Le médecin parut inconfortable. « Il n'est honnêtement pas très frais pour le moment, Mr. Elric peut rester car nous pensons qu'un visage familier sera nécessaire au réveil de Mr. Mustang, mais la présence d'un enfant n'est pas préconisée pour des raisons évidentes.

\- Écoutez, je comprends tout à fait votre point de vue, mais j'aimerai insister. Ils ont adopté la petite il y a quelques mois, et je crois que vous n'imaginez pas ce que l'idée de perdre une seconde figure parentale lui fait en ce moment même. Elle accepte le fait qu'Ed ne soit pas là, mais elle a besoin d'être rassurée.

\- Oui, je comprends. Je suis père moi-même, vous savez ? Mais je me dois de refuser. La petite pourra venir dans deux jours, pas moins. Comprenez mon point de vue, la vision actuelle de Mr. Mustang n'est pas faite pour être vue par le regard d'un enfant. »

Maes hocha tristement la tête. Il imaginait déjà la difficile conversation que ça allait être.

« Si ça ne vous gêne pas Maes, nous pouvons prendre Lyvie ce soir, je pense qu'elle aura besoin de voir du monde. Pas que je ne n'ai pas confiance en vos compétences, je ne vous remercierai jamais assez de l'avoir emmené chez vous hier, mais Trisha et les jumeaux arriveront peut-être à accaparer assez son attention pour que l'attente de voir Roy ne sera pas trop longue. Proposa Winry.

\- Oui, tu as probablement raison. Vous pouvez passer la prendre tout à l'heure. »

Winry essuya ses larmes et attrapa la main d'Alphonse. Bon dieu, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de remercier le ciel qu'Alphonse ai décidé quelques mois plus tôt de partir de l'armée afin de travailler dans l'enseignement. Elle n'aurait cependant jamais pu imaginer pareille situation arriver à l'un des membres les plus importants de leur grande famille. D'ailleurs, ça lui faisait penser à une chose.

« Quelqu'un à penser à prévenir la mère de Roy ?

\- Je voulais m'y atteler dès qu'on aurait des nouvelles à lui communiquer. Je pense qu'elle ne sera pas une aide de trop pour Ed, ils ont de très bon contacts.

\- Très bien, je vous laisse vous en occuper. » Alphonse se tourna vers le médecin. « Est-ce qu'il est possible de voir Ed ?

\- Bien sûr, suivez-moi. »

Alphonse dit au revoir au petit groupe qui se sépara et suivit le médecin dans un dédale de couloir avant de finalement arriver devant une chambre de soin.

« Attendez-moi là. »

Le médecin entra dans la chambre et moins d'une minute plus tard, il en ressortit avec son frère et Alphonse accusa le coup. Le médecin partit et Al se précipita pour prendre son frère dans ses bras.

« Ed, ça va ?

\- Oui, ça va… Comment va Lyvie ? »

Ed mentait. Il ne pouvait pas aller bien, pas avec la façon dont il serrait contre lui ses bras tremblants, pas avec ces yeux bouffis, l'inquiétude pour Roy qu'il lisait sur le moindre de ses traits, la culpabilité de ne pas s'occuper correctement de sa fille, il était tiraillé entre deux fronts et en souffrait sans l'ombre d'un doute. Son grand frère était dans un état si lamentable qu'il était à deux doigts de se mettre à pleurer lui aussi.

« Oh, Ed … J'aimerai te dire que Lyvie va bien mais tu sais aussi bien que moi que ça serait un mensonge. »

Ed se passa une main lasse sur le visage. Il n'avait pas quitté l'hôpital depuis que Roy était entré la veille. Il avait pleine confiance en son entourage pour s'occuper d'elle, mais il avait aussi que Lyvie avait besoin de lui. S'il était honnête avec lui-même, Edward saurait qu'il avait probablement autant besoin d'elle en ce moment.

« J'aimerai la voir mais Roy –

\- Je sais, ne t'inquiètes pas. Tout le monde sait et comprend, Ed et personne ne t'en veut. Pas même Lyvie. Elle est chamboulée mais c'est normal, et quand Roy ira mieux elle pourra aller le voir. Parce que Roy va aller mieux, ça va aller Ed. »

Edward sentit de nouvelles larmes s'écouler.

« Tu sais que le père biologique de Lyvie est mort durant une fusillade ? Seigneur, si – si Roy – Et cet idiot qui prend son temps pour se réveiller et l'autre connard de médecin qui ne veut pas qu'elle vienne. Et –

\- Ed ! Ed calme-toi. Lyvie va venir à la maison ce soir, et Maes va appeler tante Chris. La seule chose dont tu dois te soucier c'est Roy, d'accord ?

\- Oui. Oui, d'accord … Quoi qu'il se passe demain, je prendrais le temps de passer voir Lyvie. » Souffla-t-il.

Alphonse voyait bien qu'il était à bout de nerfs, mais au moins savoir qu'il n'avait pas besoin de s'occuper de Lyvie lui enlevait un certain poids sur les épaules.

« Aller, retournes-y et prenez soin de vous.

\- Merci Al, pour tout.

\- Tu n'as pas à nous remercier, frangin. »

Ils échangèrent une nouvelle accolade et Edward retourna rapidement dans la chambre. Son cœur eu de nouveau une violente envolée en voyant Roy dans son lit d'hôpital.

Bon sang, il lui semblait à certain moment que la journée d'hier n'avait jamais existé. Qu'il ne fût pas sur le quai de gare pour un déplacement lorsque Heymans se précipita vers lui pour lui annoncer qu'un incident était arrivé au QG et qu'il devait rappliquer au plus vite. Il pensait encore avoir rêvé la flaque de sang qui maculait le couloir principal et avait rendu son petit déjeuner quand l'information selon laquelle il s'agissait de celui de Roy lui était finalement montée au cerveau. Il n'était passé au QG que pour récupérer les papiers et affaires de Roy et parce qu'il savait qu'il devrait ensuite rester à l'hôpital. Il n'avait par contre pas prévu que l'opération de Roy, l'extraction de la balle qui l'avait touché, prenne autant de temps.

S'il était resté à peu près calme avant cela, la crise de panique qui lui tomba dessus alors qu'il patientait en salle d'attente en imaginant perdre Roy fut violente. Son cœur avait battu douloureusement dans sa poitrine. Il avait soudainement repensé à toutes les années qu'ils avaient passé ensemble, à leur famille depuis que Lyvie était arrivé dans leur vie et la colère se fit finalement un chemin en pensant qu'un putain bout de plomb menaçait de tout foutre en l'air.

Edward pensa avec amertume qu'il était heureux que le coupable finisse en prison pour un temps indéterminé, car même s'il avait toujours été réticent à supprimer une vie, pour ce déchet il n'aurait pas hésité une seule seconde.

Il reprit sa place dans le siège inconfortable près de lui de Roy. Siège qu'il avait avancé au plus proche de lui. Roy était si pâle, semblait si vulnérable. Il ne l'avait jamais vu comme ça et ça l'effrayait.

Il était légèrement surélevé, torse nu largement bandé, était branché à diverses machines mais les bips réguliers qu'il entendait et la poitrine de Roy qui s'élevait et s'abaissait normalement lui permettait de calmer son état d'angoisse précédent. Il ne voulait que regarder son visage et penser qu'ils étaient dans leur chambre, qu'il l'observait dormir comme il l'avait fait de nombreuses fois ces dernières années et que Roy ne tarderait pas à se réveiller.

Sur cette pensée, il se pencha sur le lit, prit sa main dans la sienne, et attendit.

Lorsque Maes rentra chez lui, il rencontra le regard impuissant de sa femme et celui triste de sa fille. Gracia lui fit un mouvement de tête et il le suivit pout trouver Lyvie assise près de la fenêtre, les épaules tendues. Elle avait les yeux rouges, probablement par manque de sommeil mais Maes savait que d'autres larmes avaient dû couler. Il se rapprocha d'elle.

« Lyvie ? »

La petite se retourna vivement les yeux pleins d'espoir.

« Monsieur Hugues ! Est-ce que je peux voir mon papa ? »

Depuis qu'elle vivait avec Roy et Edward, Lyvie s'amusait grandement de la situation dans laquelle elle se trouvait. Elle avait deux papas, et elle les aimait tous deux inconditionnellement de la même manière. Mais elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi tous les gens qu'elle côtoyait lui posait des questions, à ses yeux, stupides. Comme ses camarades de classe à l'école, qui lui faisait remarquer dès qu'ils en avaient la possibilité qu'avoir deux papas, ce n'était pas normal. Qu'elle devait avoir un père et une mère, comme tout le monde. Lyvie essaya bien d'expliquer qu'elle n'avait plus père et mère et que désormais elle avait Roy et Ed, mais ils comprenaient encore moins. Comment un brun aux yeux onyx, un blond aux yeux ambrés et une rousse au yeux verts pouvaient composer une seule et même famille ?

Lyvie se renfrognait et même si son instituteur essayait d'expliquer la situation du mieux qu'il le pouvait, elle entendait sans arrêt ces remarques blessantes, pour finir par ne plus y prêter attention. Mais même son instituteur voulait qu'elle fasse une différence entre ses deux pères, parce que d'après lui elle avait une famille différente, et qu'elle ne pouvait définitivement pas les appeler tout deux de la même manière, ce que Lyvie ne comprenait pas.

Alors puisque tout le monde s'évertuer à lui dire que sa famille était soi-disant différente, elle jouait autant que possible avec ces gens pour qu'ils comprennent que pour elle, leur famille était parfaitement normale. Roy et Edward avait été les premiers à en faire les frais, lorsqu'elle commença à hurler des « Papa ! » retentissant à travers toute la maison et voir rappliquer les deux concernés avec un grand sourire.

Même s'ils avaient fini par comprendre qui elle souhaitait lorsqu'elle réclamait son « père » en fonction de la situation, pour le reste de leur entourage cependant, c'était une autre paire de manche.

Comme en ce moment même, par exemple. Autant Maes savait que la veille c'était Roy blessé dont elle souhaitait s'enquérir la santé, autant dans l'immédiat il se demandait si ce n'était pas les bras réconfortant d'Edward qu'elle réclamait. Et c'est ce qui rendait la situation actuelle plus délicate encore.

« Non, je suis désolé Lyvie, tu ne peux pas encore aller le voir. »

Son visage s'assombrit de nouveau.

« Et quand est-ce que je pourrais ?

\- D'ici deux jours, voir peut-être demain si ça s'est amélioré. Qu'est-ce que tu dirais d'aller chez oncle Alphonse et tante Winry ce soir ? »

Maes savait qu'il venait de faire une bourde alors que le visage de Lyvie venait de complétement se fermer. La petite avait beau être forte, elle n'en restait pas moyen une enfant.

« Lyvie chérie, loin de moi l'idée de te mettre dehors, mais oncle Alphonse et tante Winry préférerait que tu sois en famille, et Trisha attend de pouvoir te faire un gros câlin. Mais si peut rester ici si tu le souhaites. »

Lyvie acquiesça et se jeta dans ses bras.

« La maison d'oncle Alphonse est plus proche de l'hôpital.

\- C'est vrai, et il sera la première personne que ton père va appeler quand Roy va se réveiller.

\- Merci oncle Hugues. »

Maes se contenta de l'embrasser sur le front.

La fin de journée se passa comme la précédente, Edward au chevet de Roy et Lyvie qui se faisait remonter le moral par ses cousins et cousines.

Le lendemain, les constantes vitales de Roy étaient si bonnes, même s'il n'était pas encore réveillé, que Lyvie fut autorisé à rejoindre Edward à l'hôpital. Edward l'attendait devant la porte de la chambre quand Madame Christmas, qui était venue chercher la petite chez Alphonse, l'accompagna à l'hôpital et elle lui sauta dans les bras. Ils finirent à terre et passèrent de longues minutes ainsi enlacées, à se murmurer des excuses et des paroles de réconforts.

La mère de Roy posa une main sur son épaule lorsqu'ils reprirent contenance. « Voyons fils, pourquoi ce visage, Roy n'est pas encore mort à ce que je sache ! ».

Il la remercia d'un mouvement de tête. Malgré son air bourru, tante Chris était également inquiète, mais il était fatigué d'entendre des « ça va aller » à tout va. Elle lui faisait implicitement comprendre qu'il devait se maîtriser au moins devant Lyvie et une tape derrière la tête était tout ce dont il avait besoin dans l'immédiat, en dehors de Roy se réveillant enfin.

Aussi forte soit-elle, Lyvie eut du mal à voir son papa dans son état. Elle grimpa sur le lit, lui fit un petit bisou sur la joue et s'installa tout contre lui en prenant grand soin de ne pas lui faire mal. Edward eut un sourire triste et se réinstalla à son tour avant de s'endormir comme une masse, la main sur le dos de sa fille.

Roy reprit connaissance en plein milieu de la nuit. Il avait l'esprit passablement embrumé mais reconnu le fait qu'il n'était pas dans sa propre chambre à coucher. Son rythme cardiaque s'accéléra alors qu'il se demandait pourquoi il était là, et surtout dans un état assez grave s'il tenait compte de l'état nauséeux dans lequel il se trouvait. Son corps lourd protestait à la simple idée de bouger mais il tourna lentement la tête pour voir Ed et Lyvie dormir à ses côtés. La petite n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce, mais Ed s'était inconsciemment rapproché de lui et son front était posé contre l'épaule de brun. Roy respira son odeur à plein nez et s'en trouva instantanément calmé. Il posa sa main sur celle d'Ed et se rendormit aussitôt, sa tête tout contre la sienne.

Il était encore très tôt quand Maes passa la porte de la chambre de Roy. Mais selon le médecin, il avait repris conscience ce qui allait soulager pas mal de personnes.

Il souffla de soulagement en voyant Roy effectivement réveillé et afficha un léger sourire à la vue de la petite famille. Roy lui fit signe de s'approcher.

« Enfin réveillé ?

\- Comme tu peux le voir. C'était grave comment ?

\- Personne ne t'a rien dit ?

\- Le doc à estimé nécessaire de me ménager. Il ne sait pas avec qui je vis. Regarde-moi ces deux pots de colle. »

L'affection dans sa voix était évidente et Maes gloussa.

« Tu es resté dans les choux pendant deux jours. Perforation légère du poumon droit après un coup de feu. Le cadet Clarks si tu te souviens de lui. Hawkeye t'a fait les premiers soins et visiblement tu t'en sors plutôt pas mal.

\- M'ouais, on sent que tu n'es pas à ma place. Et ces deux-là ?

\- Pas besoin de te faire dessin. Ça a été assez difficile, surtout pour Ed si tu veux tout savoir mais Lyvie a fait honneur à votre enseignement.

\- Hum ?

\- Eh bien, quand elle a compris qu'un vilain monsieur avait fait du mal à son papa adoré, elle m'a dit qu'elle devait apprendre à vous défendre et que donc je cite « quand je serais grande, je serais alchimiste, comme papa ! » Je ne suis pas sûr de vouloir savoir de qui elle parlait exactement. »

Si Roy n'avait pas la poitrine si douloureuse, il en aurait probablement éclaté de rire. Ses yeux brillèrent toutefois d'adoration. « J'aurais parfois tendance à dire qu'Ed à une mauvaise influence sur elle.

\- Pas toujours en tout cas. » Maes lui fit un clin d'œil et le laissa se reposer.

Plus tard dans la journée trouva la petite famille en plein câlin collectif après qu'Edward ait promit à Roy de lui botter le train la prochaine fois qu'il s'amuserait à leur faire peur comme ça devant une Lyvie le visage déterminé qui hocha vivement la tête aux paroles de son papa.


End file.
